The New Adventure
by Wishing.Sinner
Summary: Based on 2003 Peter Pan movie An American family moves into the Darling home and soon the youngest daughter learns of the famous Peter Pan. She also learns of how Wendy and the Lost boys had left Neverland. Will she leave too?
1. Chapter 1 The New Home

The darling home had gone through many changes since the adventure Jane Darling had in Neverland and after the war had ended. She grew up and soon married to a young man she had gone to school with, but had made sure she continued to tell the stories of Peter Pan to her children. Wendy Darling lived in the home until she became ill and was forced to move in with her son Danny and his family. The house was then sold to an American family who had moved to England, following the computer business they had been apart of for over ten years. Patrick and Margaret had two twin sons, Billy and Zeke, who were freshmen in college, their youngest daughter, Christine, only a sophomore in high school. Christine wasn't exactly respected by her family, her brothers being the stars of the show. Her hair color was even different; everyone had brown or black hair where she had blonde hair. She was also the one that people forgot about a lot and was almost always on her own especially now that she was in a new country, but even when she was back in America she didn't have many friends. The only thing she really had in life was her dancing; she had done ballet and contemporary since she was almost 4 years old and that seemed to be the only things that made her really happy in the world.

"Christine, since your brothers will be moving out on their own after a few months you can choose what room you want," Margaret called as Christine climbed out of the minivans back seats. Christine threw her back pack over her shoulder and walked into the house, trying her best to ignore the paper balls her brothers were throwing at her. She walked through the large French doors and stopped for a few moments in the living room. She had seen pictures of the Darling house on the computer back at her old house but seeing things in person always made them better. The house had only been abandoned for a year or less but it looked like it had frozen in time. As she made her way upstairs she ran her hand along the oak banister, her fingers feeling the wear and tear it's gone through. The hallway was bare, old white squares taking places of the pictures that had hung up there for what seemed like years. She then continued down the hallway but when she reached the end of it a large white door caught her attention. When she pushed it open she was greeted by a large room, a beautiful stained glass window glowing brightly as the sun shone through it. An old toy chest was left resting against the wall across from the window, the blue color chipping away with age.

"Mom, I think I found my room!" she called as loudly as she could. She set her back pack in the corner of the room before she walked up to the window and slid it open. A cold breeze tore through the summer air and swirled passed her and into the room. Something about the room she was in caused her heart to flutter but she had no idea what it was.

"Wow this place is gigantic, I think we should have this room instead," Billy said as he walked in, both he and Zeke dropping large boxes. Christine whirled around and glared hatefully at the two of them as her hands clenched into fists.

"Would you two just get out of here? Mom said I could choose my room and I've chosen it so get out," she growled. Billy and Zeke chuckled as they shrugged and walked back down the hallway.

"Yeah we'll see if this ends up being permanent or not," Zeke said. Christine waited for them to leave before she relaxed and leaned against the window frame.

"I hope this ends up being better then I'm thinking it's going to be," she whispered to herself before heading out after her brothers.

It took the rest of the evening for Christine to at least get her things into the room, but luckily her father found some time to help her set up her bed before he returned to help set his own room up; at least now she had something to sleep on if her room wasn't finished by the time the sun went down. Luckily it was summertime and school didn't start for the next few months so Christine was able to stay up as late as she wanted and set her room up the way she wanted as well. Dinner didn't last long since the only thing they really had were sandwiches, chips and water they bought at a local deli so she returned to her room and began to unpack her boxes. She filled her dresser with her clothes before covering her bed with her sheets. When she went to unpack her last box though she tripped over her blue soccer ball and collapsed backwards, slamming the door shut. She scrambled to get back to her feet, her parents hating it when you slammed doors in the house.

"Sorry, I fell," she shouted out. When she returned to the box though she remembered about the toy chest. Even though she had seen it when she first walked in she hadn't really opened it or paid much more attention to it. She slowly approached it and sat down onto her knees. She had a feeling that there was something inside although in reality it would be empty, left behind by the old owner. The old iron latch creaked as she lifted it and with an easy shove she lifted the lid. Inside the chest was a little doll with curly blonde yarn for hair, leaves sewn together to create a little outfit along with a small sword attach to his hip. She lifted the doll into her hands and smiled as she brushed her thumb along its cheek.

"I wonder what your name is," she said softly. Something hidden behind the toy chest caught her attention and when she moved it aside an old book collapsed to the ground. The dust that covered the little red book blew away as she lifted it up.

"Adventures of Peter Pan," Christine read aloud as she scanned over the black letters on the books cover. She flipped through the pages and soon came upon a drawing that seemed to be done by a little kid. A boy was in the sky, a golden speck flying up next to him as they soared over the city. The name Peter Pan was scribbled above the boy and the name Tinkerbell scribbled above the little speck. Christine gasped softly when she saw what the boy was wearing and quickly compared it to the doll.

"So you're Peter Pan? Then maybe Tinkerbell is your fairy or something," she whispered softly to herself. Now occupied by the book, she took both of them over to her bed and began to read through the first pages of the book.

"My parents didn't believe me when I told them that Peter Pan was real, but luckily my little brothers John and Michael did," Christine began. She soon learned that the writers name was Wendy darling and that she had lived in the house before Christine's family had bought it. The girl told of adventures she had with her brothers in the magical world known as Neverland and also about the young boy known as Peter Pan. He was sent to Neverland when he escaped from his bed as baby and was soon found by his fairy Tinkerbell in Kensington Gardens who took him to his home of Neverland. There he grew to be an agile flier and swordsmen. He then passed these skills down onto other boys who escaped form their parents, also coming to be known as the lost boys. She then spoke of meeting the vile Captain James Hook of the Jolly Rodger and how he was after Peter for cutting off his hand and feeding it to the crocodile. As she continued on through how Wendy finally met the famous Peter Pan and went to Neverland with her brothers, she found it sad that they chose to come home instead of staying with him; the lost boys also decided they wanted to live the lives the Darlings did and went home with them as well. If Christine could choose, she would have stayed with Peter right on the spot. When she thought it was over she came upon a second adventure.

"I saw Peter only once more after that night. He came many years later but instead of finding me in my bed, he found my daughter Jane sleeping under the covers. After that though, he was never to be seen again," Christine read. That's when the book ended, the rest of the pages a pale white color. Christine looked to the window, the breeze rustling the newly put up curtains.

"I wonder if I will ever meet this Peter Pan," she said. The more she thought about it though, the more she had begun to fall into a deep slumber.

As Christine slept she rolled over to the other side of the bed, the book crashing to the floor but not disturbing her as she curled up against the Peter Pan doll. Her mind was spiraling with thoughts of this mystical boy and even as she slept, goose bumps formed on her arms. Suddenly a shadow soared across the floor but quickly faded away. After a few moments it soon returned, a boy stepping into the room. A small speck appeared by his head soon revealing a blonde headed boy with crystal green eyes.

"Did they come back?" the boy whispered softly as he walked quietly across the room. As they got closer, he could see the blonde hair that was resting against her shoulder.

"Tink, I don't think that's Jane or Wendy," he whispered. The golden speck suddenly faded out and changed into a small woman with golden skin and hair along with a dress made of beautiful green leaves. When they approached the side of Christine's bed though, the boy's foot kicked the fallen book causing him to yelp out in pain. In an instant Christine sat up, the boy vanishing from sight as she looked around in shock.

"Who's there?" she called into the darkness. She hugged the Peter Pan doll close against her as she sat on her bed nervously. Maybe the yelp had come from her dream, that had to be it. After taking another glance around she eased her way back under the covers and soon fell back asleep, the boy already having disappeared back into the night.


	2. Chapter 2 The Bullies

A few days had passed after first moving to the Darling home, but already she had fallen in love with her room. While her parents were out shopping for things to touch up the house she would be up in her room, prancing around to her favorite song. The book she had found by the Darling's themselves was tucked behind her pillow and the Peter Pan doll sitting on her freshly made bed. She just couldn't put him back in the chest and felt it would be better if he stayed with her in her bed. The thought of Peter Pan hadn't left her thoughts especially not as she danced across the room. A soft music spiraled around her steps as she twirled and leaped through the large open space she was sure to leave herself when she set her room up; it was a dancer's instinct. Suddenly the door burst open, her brothers grinning in the doorway.

"Aw look at our little fairy prancing around," Zeke said as they walked into the room. Christine growled softly as they circled around her; she felt like the lamb in a lions den.

"What do you two want?" she asked. Billy ruffled up her hair before they began to search around her room. Every other week or so her brothers did a search of her room since they knew she always had a stash of candy or sodas stashed somewhere. They were too lazy to go out and buy their own so they always stole hers.

"Would you lookie here," Zeke suddenly said. Christine's heart sank into her chest when she turned around and saw him holding the Peter Pan doll.

"Put that down!" she shouted, Billy holding her back so she couldn't get to him. Zeke held the doll by its arms and began to make it dance.

"Look it could be Christine's dance partner," he teased. Christine struggled to get away from her older brother but he was a lot stronger then she was.

"Come on Zeke put him down," she begged. Zeke stopped and soon his lips pulled into a large grin.

"Him? Is he your little friend?" he asked.

"What's his name?" Billy whispered into her ear. Christine quickly elbowed him in the stomach causing his grip to loosen. She then rushed at Zeke and snatched the doll from his grasp before landing on her bed.

"Get out!" she shrieked out loudly.

"Boys get out of your sister's room," their mother called from downstairs. Zeke and Billy took one last glance at Christine before they began to make their way to the hallway.

"This isn't over Christine," Billy scowled.

"Yeah we'll be back," Zeke said before they disappeared from sight. Christine shut her door behind them before stomping back over to her bed and collapsing down onto it. She hated her brothers with a passion; normally no matter how mean a brother was they were at least there for their siblings. Christine's brothers were the exact opposite. She held the Peter Pan doll above her, her fingers gently running through its blonde yarn hair.

"I wonder if the stories are true, do you exist?" she whispered. With a sigh though she set the doll back onto her pillow before walking out of her room and down the hallway.

Soon the sunlight fell and it was night once again. Christine slipped her blue and green plaid pajama shorts on before slipping a blue long sleeve tee on over her tank top.

"Christine?" a knock came upon her door. Christine opened her door and smiled when she saw her father standing in the doorway.

"Hello Daddy, what's up?" she asked. Patrick looked at her for a few moments before he cleared his throat.

"Your mother and I will be gone most of the night alright so your brothers are in charge of you," he said. Christine gasped in horror; she'd be dead by morning!

"You can't leave me alone with them," she begged. Patrick gave a nod as he glanced down the hallway towards the boy's room, both Billy and Zeke ducking back from sight.

"I know but maybe if you stayed in here for the rest of the night then they won't bother you," he hoped. Christine looked at him as if he was crazy.

"I'd tell the police to start looking for my body now," she said. Patrick kissed her head then made his way back for the staircase.

"You'll be fine, just stay away from them," he said.

"That's impossible their like a disease," she said under her breath before closing the door behind her. Before it could latch though a hand pushed it back open, Zeke and Billy pushing their way in.

"Did you hear that Billy?" Zeke asked as they followed Christine who was backing away from them.

"Oh no I don't think I did, what was that Zeke?" Billy asked. Zeke pushed Christine down to the ground, Christine wincing as she came across her bed frame. She could feel the stinging of the scraps she knew were now forming on her back as it brushed against the bolts and screws of the frame. She suddenly heard a small squeaking noise that seemed to be coming from the window, but her brother's snapped her attention back to them.

"We get the little one all night long," he said with an almost evil chuckle. Billy laughed alongside him and gave him a nudge.

"So what chores should we have her do?" he asked. Zeke thought for a few moments, Christine sharply biting her lip in hopes of calming herself down.

"How about all of them?" he suggested.

"Then she should make us dinner," Billy said as he gently gave his stomach a pat.

"Perfect idea there brother. Alright little fairy we order you to cook us lasguana and then do the dishes before finishing up the rest of the chores," Zeke said. Christine sighed in defeat before nodding.

"Alright I'll do it," she whispered. Billy and Zeke crossed their arms triumphantly before walked proudly out of the room.

"Good girl," they both said at the same time. Christine waited for a few minutes to make sure they were fully gone before she released all of the air from her lungs and soon began to sob. She hated living in her house especially with her brothers there. Her parents keep saying that they will move out soon but it never seeming to happen. Until they did actually move out all Christine had to look forward too was pain and misery.

Luckily Christine had learned from her passed experiences how to do her brother's chores quickly along with cooking dinner. About two hours later she was finally finished, the house clean and sparkling. As she slowly lifted her shirt she could see two deep scratches in her back, the blood having dried around it already.

"Jerks," she said before pulling her shirt back down. She soon pulled the adventure book from behind her pillow and began to flip through the pages like she did every night. Suddenly her stereo turned on causing her to jump slightly as she stared at it. Soon she realized she was sitting on the remote, a chuckle slipping through her lips as she closed the book and set it onto her desk. She then picked up the Peter Pan doll and twirled around with it as if it were her own dancing partner. Maybe one day she would be able to dance with the real Peter Pan and maybe, just maybe, escape from the world she was surrounded by. It was her dream to live in a world full of adventure and fantasy but she knew that where she was now it was impossible.

"Go to bed Christine!" Billy's voice called from the hallway. Christine scowled as she turned her stereo off and stomped over to the light switch.

"I'm going!" she shouted back before flicking the lights off. Before she went to her bed though she went to the stained glass window and slowly opened it. She stuck her head out and looked up to the stars.

"The second star to the right and straight on till morning," she said. After taking another glance at the stars she walked back to her bed and tucked herself in, the Peter Pan doll snug under her arm. She softly began to hum to herself but after only a few minutes, she was sound asleep.

The bell on her small clock chimed midnight, the soft lullaby slipping through the night. Suddenly the shadow from Christine's first night appeared at the window once more.

"Tink go look for any sign of this girl's name," the boy ordered. Soon the small fairy who was by his side floated into the room and began to pop in and out of dresser drawers, the boy slowly looking through Christine's desk. He immediately stopped when he saw the Darling's book lying on the table.

"The Adventures of Peter Pan?" he read aloud, the fairy immediately returning to his side as he picked it up and began to flip through it.

"It's the adventures I had with Wendy and the boys," he said softly. The brightly glowing fairy sat at the top of the book and lit up the words Wendy had written about them.

"I can't believe they wrote all of this down, all in this book too," he said. The boy immediately froze as something was pushed against his back.

"What are you doing in here?" Christine asked having been easily awoken from her slumber with his whispers. Her toy pirate sword she was given as a kid was clutched tightly in her hands as she pushed the end into the boy's back. From her angle she could only see the light that the fairy was giving off so she figured it was a flashlight that her brothers were holding.

"I came to figure out who you are," the boy finally answered. Christine's eyes widened when she heard the voice that she didn't recognize and she immediately stepped away from him.

"Who are you?" she demanded. When the boy turned around Christine held her breath tightly in her lungs. The small fairy floated up and onto the boy's shoulder, lighting up his face.

"P-peter Pan?" Christine stuttered out. She stumbled backwards in shock, tripping over herself and collapsing to the ground.

"What's your name?" Peter asked as he floated above her. Christine was speechless as she stared up at him. She had to be dreaming, that was the only explanation. At any moment now she would wake up, possibly even back in America for all she knew. Her mind began swirling around as she stared at him and before any one could do anything, she fainted.


	3. Chapter 3 The Escape

Christine had no idea how long it had been since she had fainted but soon her eyes opened. As her vision cleared she could see the sunlight shining in through the still open window. She quickly sat up and looked around in a panic but instead of being on the floor, she found herself curled up under her sheets.

"Did I dream it?" she asked herself softly. She glanced over at the floor and saw her pirate sword lying there even though she normally kept it behind her bed frame. After letting her head come back to rest against the pillow she stared at the ceiling for a few moments. She then leaped from her bed and quickly threw her pajamas off and pulled a t-shirt and her jeans on. She then grabbed her tennis shoes and a pair of socks before running into the hallway and leaping down the stairs.

"Why are you in such a hurry this morning?" her mother asked from the kitchen. Christine grabbed a piece of toast and chomped it down as she put her shoes and socks on.

"I'm going out for a bit. Do we have a phone book, or whatever they call it here," she mumbled through the toast. Her father soon reached over by the chair and through a large book over at her.

"Here you go, it came yesterday," he said before returning to his paper. Christine finished her toast and tying her shoes before picking the book up and flipping through it.

"What are you looking for dear?" Margaret asked as she finished dusting the cabinet. Christine stopped for a brief moment, her eyes staring at the page as she tried her best to come up with an excuse. Her mom probably wouldn't approve of what she was really going to do.

"Oh well my friend Catherine called me and told me about a really nice café she had gone too when she was here. She said it wasn't too far from where we live either, just a bit of a walk," she lied. Her mother looked her up and down, most likely searching for some hint of her lying but found nothing and continued to clean.

"Alright then just make sure you're not home too late," she said. Christine gave a nod before flipping through the phone book and coming to the name she had been searching for. She scribbled the address down on a piece of paper and shoved it into her pocket before she leaped to her feet and charged for the door. As soon as she touched the handle though, someone grabbed her arm. She didn't have to look back to see who it was.

"Zeke let me go," she growled. Zeke grinned as he turned her around, a wicked cackle echoing in his throat as Billy walked up behind him.

"Well where do you think you're going this morning?" they asked. Christine pulled her arm from his grasp and stepped away from them.

"I am going to a nearby café, Catherine told me about how great it is," she said almost snarling. She had to conceal most of her anger considering her parents always yelled at her when she did. Her brothers could do nothing wrong in their eyes.

"Well I think we should come with you, I mean we haven't been in this town very long so it could be dangerous," Billy suggested. Her mother's face seemed to brighten up.

"Oh I think that is a great idea, you three can go out and see what kind of things we have around our little house," she cheered. Billy and Zeke wrapped their arms around Christine and waved.

"Well then let's go! We'll be back soon mom," Zeke called as they opened the door and dragged the reluctant Christine along with them.

"You know I am going to ditch you the moment you let go of me," she grumbled. Billy and Zeke pulled her closer against their sides as grins spread over their faces.

"If you do, you'll be in a world of hurt tonight," they warned, Christine sulking even more as she sighed. She needed to do this errand, even if it meant she would have to run from her brothers and pay for the consequences later. Luckily she had seen a small café up the road a little ways when they first arrive to the Darling house so at least she was headed to a place. When they finally reached the small café the sign above the door said _Hallow_ _Orchid Café _along with small tables and chair that were placed around the entrance.

"Aw look at how cute this place is, no wonder our little fairy wanted to come here," they teased before walking in. A woman with almost white hair smiled at them as they approached the counter, Billy and Zeke finally releasing their grip around Christine's shoulders. Christine let out a sigh of relief; a new lamb they could torture. She finally put in her order of a chair tea latte before she sat down, her brothers memorizing where she was sitting before they once again turned to the woman. Christine rolled her eyes as she let her head rest in her hand, her eyes wandering the café. Small paper fairies were pasted on the walls in different areas, golden sparkles painted behind each of them. Flowers were carefully painted on the bottom trim of the wall, little clouds and stars dancing around the top trim. The whole theme of the place didn't exactly take her mind off of what she thought had happened the night before. Could it really have been Peter Pan she had seen, or was it all still just a dream?

"Here's your drink M'am," a smaller girl said, her red hair falling over her shoulder. Christine broke out of her thoughts and smiled as she took it from the woman with a smile.

"Thank-you," she said before the woman walked off to clean the windows. Christine took a sip of her tea before looking over at her brothers. Both of them were still talking with the woman, neither of them turning to keep an eye on her. She reached into her pocket and glanced over the address she had scribbled down. She had seen the street on their way to the café so it wasn't that far up; she could easily make a run for it and be alright. As she grabbed her cup and stood from her chair she was sure to be as quiet as possible while making her way to the door. She kept her eyes glued on her brother, their attention completely glued on the white haired woman before them. Once on the sidewalk she walked calmly passed the other stores .only glancing back every few minutes or so to make sure her brothers hadn't figured out she had left. She glanced around at all of the street signs before she finally found the one she was looking for.

"Candlelight Blvd," she read aloud. She made her way up the street, smaller houses lining both sides but each having large front lawns. Her eyes glanced over the address numbers on the front of the doors and finally found the one she was looking for.

"00255," she said as she walked up the driveway. She clutched the tea nervously in her hands as she stared at the doorbell. She couldn't believe she was doing this, but she didn't exactly have any other answers to her questions. Maybe these people would be able to help her. After taking a deep breath she quickly pressed the doorbell, the chiming echoing through the small house with ease. Her heart raced as she took a few more deep breaths in through her nose and out of her mouth. Then she heard footsteps approaching the door, her body stiffening when the door opened.

"May I help you?" a blonde man who seemed to be in his late twenties, early thirties asked as he smiled. Christine swallowed the knot in her throat before she smiled back.

"I-I was wondering if Wendy Darling lives here," she asked. The man looked her up and down before leaning against the door entrance.

"Can I ask why?" he asked. Christine let out a sigh.

"My family and I actually just moved into her old house," she replied. A chuckled slipped from the man's lips before motioning for her to come in.

"We were wondering when you would show up, come on in," he said. Christine nodded with a smile before she stepped passed him, the door closing behind her.


	4. Chapter 4 Finally Crashing

As Christine walked passed the young man and down a long hallway the smell of freshly baked cookies swarmed around her nose. The man chuckled when he saw the look of hunger in her eyes.

"My wife and mother just made cookies, I hope you're hungry," he said. Christine glanced back at him and smiled before following him into what she figured to be a living room, the kitchen seeming to be just through a small doorway straight ahead.

"Our guest is here," he called towards the kitchen.

"We will be right out dear just please tell her to make herself at home," a younger woman's voice called. Christine took a seat down on an old wood chair, a floral designed blanket slung over the back. Not even a minute later a woman with brown hair walked into the room with a plate of cookies, an older woman with a lighter shade of brown hair following behind her.

"Why hello dear, we were beginning to worry when you hadn't showed up for some time. Did you have trouble finding the book?" the older woman asked as she sat on the couch closest to Christine. Christine shook her head as she pulled her bottom lip through her clenched teeth. She found it strange that these people had been waiting for her to come see them, as if they knew that what happened to her the night before was going to happen. Her stomach was twisting sharply as she shifted in her chair; part of her really wanted to go home and go to bed with the hopes of never seeing Peter Pan again, but the other half of her was screaming out all the questions she still had.

"Forgive us, but I don't think Danny ever told you our names. I am Wendy Darling and that is my son Danny along with his darling wife Angela," Wendy said happily.

"My name is Christine," Christine said. Then Wendy's name finally hit her and she couldn't help but gasp.

"You're Wendy, the actual real life Wendy!" she exclaimed. Wendy couldn't help but let out a chuckle as she nodded.

"I am, but I think you already know about my story. We would like to hear yours; what happened when you saw Peter?" she asked. Christine scratched the back of her head nervously.

"Well it was not exactly great a great meeting. When I woke up I saw someone with, what I thought at the time was a flashlight, and your book. I immediately thought it was one of my brothers so I grabbed the toy sword I had by my bed and threatened him basically. After he turned around though I realized it wasn't who I thought it was; after I saw his face and recognized him to be Peter, Tinkerbell not being the flashlight I though she was either, I kind of fainted," she said. Wendy gave a nod as she listened her over, Angela holding the plate of cookies out to her. Christine took one with a nod of thanks before turning back to Wendy.

"Wendy, might I ask you a question?" Christine asked, Wendy taking a cookie from Angela.

"Of course dear, ask away," she said. Christine took a deep breath in as a seriousness flooded into her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell Peter you were leaving? I mean when I saw him he kept asking who I was as if he was expecting to see someone he remembered; one of the Darlings," she said. Wendy slowly shook her head.

"He never came back after he had seen Jane," she said sadly. Danny was the next to pipe in.

"We all waited for as long as we could, but time was passing quickly and Peter never came. Soon Jane had married and I grew up so we had no more time to wait for him," he said almost sadly.

"All of us wanted to see Peter at least one last time before we knew we would have to leave the house, but that time never came," Wendy said.

"Is that why you left the book and the doll behind? So you could tell the other children who moved in who Peter was?" Christine asked. Wendy and Danny nodded.

"We hoped Peter would come back one day, but we worried that since we would be gone the new children would fear him," Wendy explained. Christine couldn't help but giggle.

"The only ones I fear are my brothers; Peter's an angel compared to them," she said. This struck Wendy and the other's curiosity.

"Do explain about these brothers of yours Christine," Angela encouraged. Christine took a large breath in before she let it out; this was going to take awhile.

The explanation of her brothers took a long time; it was nice to finally get the anger of those two off of her chest. She could never tell her parents about what her brothers did since they would never dream of ever believing her. Danny shook his head in disappointment.

"I just can't believe your parents aren't seeing this, let alone believing you," he said. Christine let out a nervous chuckle.

"Well, what can you do? Two against one never usually ends up working well," she said. When her eyes glanced over at the clock she gasped in shock; it was already 7p.m, the sun beginning to set outside.

"Oh goodness it's late, I'm going to be in even more trouble if I don't get home now," she said before leaping to her feet.

"Alright dear, please be safe getting home," Wendy said as they followed her to the door. As she stepped out into the night she smiled and gave them a wave.

"Enjoy your journey Christine!" Danny called before they closed the door. Christine ignored the comment as she quickly walked down the street back towards her house. She was probably in enough trouble with her brothers but she knew she'd be in even more trouble when her parents found out she had left her brother's side. Maybe when she got home she could sneak up to her room with out being noticed and just hide, that way she could delay the yelling and screaming of her mother. When she finally got to her house she could see that every light was on meaning her brothers were keeping watch to make sure she couldn't sneak back into the house with out being spotted. Giving up, Christine opened the front door and walked in to find her father in his chair and her mother pacing across the rug. Her mother's head snapped over to her, angry eyes narrowing down at Christine.

"Where have you been? Your brothers and I have been worried sick!" she exclaimed. With that, both Zeke and Billy burst downstairs to watch the argument and possibly join in.

"I went off to visit some people," Christine said. At least she was telling the truth and not trying to lie to save herself. She had learned by this point it was useless; she always lost.

"People?! We have only been here a few weeks Christine and already you've found some druggie gang to hang out with?" her mom screeched.

"No mother I didn't go see a bunch of gang bangers," Christine defended as she rolled her eyes. This only added fuel to her mothers already raging temper.

"Your brothers were out searching for you for hour's young lady! You had them worried sick and they were afraid you had gotten kidnapped," her mother growled. Christine glared back at Zeke and Billy who were grinning widely. She knew for a fact they hadn't been searching for her; they probably took that girl back to her apartment and tried to do her before they went back home, finally realizing she was gone. She was not about to let this one go and was ready to fight back, even though she knew it was impossible to win.

"I still can't believe you actually believe what they tell you! They could care less about what happens to me," she shouted back.

"How can you say that about your older brothers? They care more about you then you obviously care about them," her mother shouted back. Christine hated how blind her mother was and how she always ended up being the black sheep against her Prince Brothers. She always told the truth no matter how bad the situation was but her mother always thought she was lying if her brothers were involved. Maybe she should start learning how to lie too.

"You're so oblivious to what your sons really are. They are liars and they are practically drunks too, how can you no see this? Whenever you guys go out late don't you think it's strange that they sleep until five the next day but not the days when you're home at night? They make me do all of the chores and also threaten to beat the shit out of me if I don't," she growled. She was trying to reveal her brothers secrets, but already she could see the wall being built in front of her mother. Her mother looked back at her brothers for an answer but they, unsurprisingly to Christine, shook their heads.

"Stop lying to me and stop trying to get me to turn against my sons. Ever since they grew up you've been trying to get me to turn against them. What is wrong with you?" she asked.

"Why do you favor them? Whatever I say is wrong, always wrong especially when they are involved. They can't do anything wrong now can they? They are the perfect little angels of yours and I'm the demon child trying to turn you against them," she grumbled.

"They have proved what they can do through sports and schooling, what have you done?" her mother questioned. Christine's jaw dropped; was she serious? Had her mother completely forgotten about her dancing and the great grades she has always gotten? She always out did her brothers when it came to GPA, but obviously she was still invisible.

"Have you forgotten about my dancing? All of the competitions that I have won first place in, the solos I've done and won awards for. My grades also have always been better then theirs but you obviously don't care! You glance mine over but completely ignore me like I'm some kind of annoying fly where my brothers are the beautiful butterfly!" she shouted. Her mother went silent as she looked away, her arms tightly crossed over her chest.

"What do I have to do to get you to at least listen to me, to see that I am doing a great job and make you proud?" Christine asked. She could feel the tears filling the corner of her eyes as she stared at her mother.

"Maybe you could start to date a doggie gang banger, then she'll really notice you," Zeke said with a grin.

"Butt out of this you two, not all of this revolves around although I'm sure you've already got mom and dad wrapped around your pinky finger. They can't make any decisions with out turning to you guys. Shows what kind of parents they are," she growled. Suddenly she felt her mothers hand come down across her cheek, her tears falling from her eyes as she winced.

"Don't ever judge your father and my parenting skills," her mother snapped. Christine glared hatefully up at her, her hand covering her flushing cheek.

"You've never had real parenting skills over me mother; your actions always came from them and you can't even deny that one," she said before she pushed passed her brothers and up the stairs to her room.


	5. Chapter 5 The Torment

Weeks went by after the fight and Christine continued her silent treatment towards her family, the only one she spoke even a few words to being her father. Her brother's though stepped up their tormenting to a level Christine was having trouble dealing with. The bruises on her arms and legs began to worsen as her brothers began to shove her down the stairs and into walls whenever they were near. When her parents were gone though, the pain and torment seemed to rise up to abusive considering they threw objects at her, sometimes even sharp ones like pencils and pens. Zeke was the one with the better aim and finally hit her in the cheek with a tack one night while her parents were gone at a party for their dad's work. Luckily she had an escape from everything that was going on; her dancing. She would stay up in her room with the door locked shut, music blasting and eyes closed as she leaped and twirled around her room. Everything faded away when she danced, the yelling, the torture, the pain and the problems she knew would never be solved. The one thought that she couldn't get rid of, even when she was dancing, was the fact that school was starting soon and she couldn't stop it.

"Christine come on, open the door!" a voice shouted. Christine grumbled softly as she slammed the stop button and threw open the door, surprisingly to find her father standing in the door way.

"Oh hi daddy, what's up?" she questioned. Patrick leaned against the doorway as he raised a brow.

"You haven't been down from your room in awhile so I came up to check on you, but I see you're dancing as always. I should have guessed by how loud the music was," he said. Christine couldn't help but giggle as she glanced back at her stereo.

"I guess I shouldn't play it too loud, I wouldn't want to piss the neighbors off," she said as she looked back to her dad. She could see that he was thinking of something, almost as if he was going to tell her something.

"Looks like you've got something on your mind dad," she said. Patrick seemed to snap out of a daze he was in and smiled up at her.

"Oh yes, I actually wanted to ask what you were going to be doing tonight," he said.

"Nothing really, just staying in here and avoiding the death trap I know as downstairs," she said.

"Well then I was wondering if you wanted to come with me and the family to a dance my boss is throwing for his workers and their families," he suggested. Christine froze where she stood, her nails almost digging into the wood paneling of the door. Go to a dance with her family, a fancy party with puffy dresses and people dancing together romantically. She was never good when it came to guys, she had crushes on guys at school all the time but could never find the nerve to actually approach them and tell them. Plus she would never know what to do if she dated one.

"Christine you don't have to dance with any one, my boss just would like to see all of the family and so far you're the only one he hasn't seen," he said, breaking through Christine's near panic attack.

"Oh alright, well then I guess I'll go," Christine said with a sigh of relief. Patrick gave a nod before walking down the hallway and towards his room.

"The party starts at nine so be ready by eight o'clock," he hollered to her just before she shut the door and locked it. Her eyes quickly locked onto her closet, the images of her clothes flashing through her mind.

"Do I even own a dress?" she questioned herself. When she threw open her closet door and shifted through all of the things hanging up, she couldn't find one thing that looked even close to being a dress. She was a dancer for goodness sake, she had so many costumes but not one of them was a wearable dress.

"Oh great, now what am I going to wear to the party?" she asked in annoyance. She wasn't going to be able to go down and get money from her mother; she'd rather eat a rotten tomato then speak one word to her. There was four hours until they were to leave so maybe she could think of something she could wear instead, or maybe she would instead just wear the pajama pants she was in along with the tank top; then again, her dad's boss might not appreciate that very much. Christine walked over to her bed and collapsed down onto it with a grunt. She had a feeling it was going to be a long and tiring night and the more she thought about it, the more her eyes grew heavy. Soon her eyes closed and her body relaxed into a deep slumber. As she slept, a figure suddenly landed in the window, their face shadowed from the sunlight that beamed behind them. They entered the room in a matter of seconds and left just as quickly leaving something on the chest where Wendy's book was found.

Time passed and soon the sun had begun to set behind the mountains, the lanterns bursting to light outside.

"Christine, we leave in a few minutes!" Patrick shouted from downstairs. Christine's eyes snapped open when she heard her dad's voice, her heart leaping into her throat; she fell asleep! She leaped to her feet and rushed over to the light switch as ideas for outfits swirled in her head. When she turned the lights on and turned around though she stopped; what looked like a dark blue dress was lying on the chest where she had found the Peter Pan doll and book that Wendy had made. She cautiously approached it, her eyes filling with wonderment as she lifted it from its resting place. Her fingers ran along the crystal beading that lined the torso of the dress, the skirt feeling almost like it was made of silk. It was strapless but it looked like it was just her size.

"It's beautiful, dad must have bought it for me while I was gone," she whispered to herself. She then quickly pulled her pjs off before she slipped the dress on and jumped in front of the mirror; it was a perfect fit. She twirled around so she could watch the beads sparkle in the light, the skirt brushing across her skin.

"Christine let's go!" Patrick called once again.

"I'm coming, just give me another minute!" she called back before rushing to her dresser and wrapping her hair up with a dark blue bow she had that perfectly matched the shade of her dress. She touched up her eyes make up before she slipped on a pair of silver high heels and rushing into the hallway. As she rushed down the stairs and into the living room she found her brothers, mother and dad waiting in the doorway.

"Well it's about time, I'm surprised you get your fat ass in that dress," Billy said with a grin. Both he and Zeke were wearing silk shirts, khaki pants and shiny shoes.

"Leave her alone you two, we are going to be late if we don't leave now," Patrick said as he ushered all of them out and into the car. Christine hated how she had to sit between her brothers, both of them being too tall to fit in the middle seat. The whole way to the party they were pinching and poking her, their hands ruffling up the bottom of her dress. She couldn't wait until both of them actually grew up and found their own place, maybe then she could have a normal life, although she doubted it could happen. Even the thought of it seemed like it wouldn't happen for hundreds of years. Maybe someone could save her, like a guardian angel or something, the ones that always fly in to save a child from an abusive home and such. That too seemed like it was far off into the future.

"Well here we are kids," Patrick soon broke in once again. As Christine was forcefully shoved from the back seat she noticed they were standing in front of what looked like a large mansion, people crawling over it like ants. Patrick took her arm, Christine looking up to him with eyes of fear.

"Don't worry, all you have to do is sit and look pretty, remember?" he said with a reassuring smile. Christine gave a nod and managed to force her feet to walk as they all walked through the main doors. All she had to do was sit, but why did she have a feeling that the night would end with a terrible bang?

Everything was going smoothly as far as Christine was concerned. She had planted herself in the farthest corner of the room after she had met her dad's boss. He was an older man who was balding except for a small ring of gray hair that wrapped around his head like Saturn's rings. As she sat in the corner she gently played with the silk skirt of the dress. She was still curious of where it had come from; she thought it was from her father but for some reason she felt like it was from someone else. Her father could not pick her size out just by looking at her and she knew she nor her mother had told him her size. Still, the dress was beautiful and she loved it.

"Can I have this dance?" someone soon asked. When Christine looked up her eyes immediately narrow, Zeke and Billy standing in front of her.

"No you can't now go away," she growled. Billy snatched her arm into his grasp and pulled her to her feet violently.

"Oh yes we are getting our dance," he said, Zeke taking her other arm. Christine could feel her heart racing in her chest like a rabbit in a box; what were they going to do? Her brothers dragged her out onto the dance floor and began to dance with her, each of them taking am arm and wrapping their free hands around her waist.

"You're life's not going to be the same after this night," Zeke whispered into her ear. Christine tried to free herself but she was no chance against the two of them together.

"What do you mean by that?" she snarled. Billy chuckled as he shook his head and grinned down at her.

"You will never want to show your face around her again, especially not when school starts again. All of these parents will tell their kids to watch out for you and soon you'll have no friends," he said.

"You already have no family," Zeke said. Christine was beginning to freak out as she stared at the floor; what were they planning to do! Suddenly the music stopped, Zeke and Billy dropping their arms. What happened next felt like a nightmare for in a matter of seconds Zeke and Billy had taken a pocket knife to her dress, the skirt completely into shreds and the torso now cut to show her bra.

"Oh my god put some clothes on!" Billy exclaimed as he and Zeke stepped away from her. Everyone stopped dancing around them and spread out so they were circling around her. Christine's body was shaking as she stared down at herself, small cuts visible from where there were tears from the knives. The whispers from everyone that was in the room seemed to echo in her ears.

"Why would you wear that to a nice party like this?" an older woman whispered to her husband.

"Mommy, what's wrong with her?" a little girl asked as she tugged on her mother's shirt.

"I don't know honey but I think we should stay away from her," the mother responded. Tears began to overflow in her eyes as she stared around at all of them.

"Oh great, look at your daughter now," a voice called and when Christine turned around she saw her mother and father pushing through the crowd.

"Christine?" Patrick called. Christine stared at them and then took off running through the crowd. She burst through the main doors and just ran as fast as she could. Her head was pounding, her heart about to burst, her body aching and tears flowing down her cheeks. She didn't care where she ended up just as long as she went to a place where no one else was. Why was all of this happening to her? Why!?


	6. Chapter 6 First Glance

Christine ran as fast as she could back down the main street, her heels loudly clacking against the pavement. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her waist, her eyes closed as she continued blindly back to her house. Her stomach was churning wildly; she couldn't get the voices of those people out of her head. What they saw and what her brother's said wasn't what she would really do. It was all her brothers' fault, it always was! As if the day couldn't get worse a loud rumble roared out in the sky and soon rain began to shower down on her. She quickly slammed into a nearby light pole to catch her breath, her eyes frantically searching to see how close she was too her house. All she wanted to do was go home, lock her bedroom door and throw herself onto her bed. She hated her brother's, hated her mother and at the moment she wanted to forget everything about them, possibly even forget they existed. Soon her eyes caught onto what she was looking for; her street sign.

"Please be unlocked," she begged before continuing to run. When she finally got to her house she found the door locked but luckily remembered her father stashing a spare key in the planter. She fished around through the mushy soil before her fingers wrapped around something cold and metal. After shoving the key into the lock and pushing the door open, she slammed it behind her and quickly locked it again. It wouldn't keep her family out of the house but it would slow them down. She then ran upstairs and threw her bedroom door open before locking it tightly shut; this lock would keep them out. A few minutes later, after she finally caught her breath, she slipped out of the tattered dress and into a t-shirt and shorts. She sat down onto her bed and gently ran the fabric through her fingers like she had done when she first found it on the chest. It was still a mystery from where it did really come from, the idea of her dad buying it for her fading the more she looked at it. The more she stared at the blue color of the dress the heavier her eyes lids grew and after a few minutes she curled up against her pillow and let sleep take over.

Her dreams though didn't let sleep last very long. Images of her brother's began to surround her again, that mischievous grin upon their faces as they both held up a pocket knife.

"Let's have some fun, shall we?" Billy questioned. Christine got to her feet and began to run but her legs were moving as if she was in slow motion. Her brothers easily caught up with her and grabbed her arms but it felt like hundreds of hands were holding her down, her brothers seeming to be even taller as they stood over her.

"Time to get that dress off," Zeke chuckled. Suddenly Christine sat up in bed, her scream echoing around the house. She was trying to catch her breath as she looked in a panic but when she found it was a dream, she relaxed back into her pillow. When she glanced at her clock she realized she had been out for at least an hour which meant her parents were home and probably in bed. She knew they would sleep through it and that her brother's would enjoy the scream so she didn't have to worry about getting up. Her head was still throbbing but at least her body stopped aching. As she stared up at the ceiling though a rustling sound from outside caught her attention and caused her to snap up again. Immediately she thought it was her brother's trying to make her night even more of a nightmare then when she was asleep.

"Zeke, Billy? Are you out there?" she called as she stood to her feet and walked to the window. When she looked out she expected to see her brother's, but instead she saw nothing but the wet streets.

"Hello? Come on you guys this isn't funny," Christine said. Then it happened; a flash of bright light flashed in front of her eyes causing her to shout out and stumble backwards onto the floor. She somehow managed to catch herself before getting hurt but when she looked back to the window she saw nothing. No light, not even a star, just the rain and clouds.

"What the hell was that?" she cursed softly to herself. Before she could get to her feet though the bright light flashed in front of her eyes once again and once again she collapsed back onto the floor. This time when she opened her eyes again the light was still there but it had a shadow friend standing next to it. Christine began to slowly scoot herself away.

"W-who are you?" she demanded shakily. The shadow stayed silent and motionless as it watched Christine crawl across the room towards the door. When she reached it she slid up the wall, her fingers brushing against the light switch.

"Gotcha!" she exclaimed before flipping the switch. When the light flooded into the room and over the shadow Christine froze where she stood. She couldn't believe her eyes even though she knew she was actually seeing, him.

"P-peter?" she whispered softly. It was true; the blonde haired, green eyed boy she had seen in her room that night was back. Everything about him was exactly like the doll the Darling family had left behind.

"Did I scare you?" he asked with a slight smile. Christine barely heard his words as she stared at him. He was finally back but the only thing she could really do was stare in confusion. The bright light from earlier flashed in front of her eyes again and broke her concentration.

"Tink!" Peter scolded, the bright fairy returning to his side. Christine cleared her throat before her fingers nervously twitched.

"Why are you here?" she asked. Peter sighed before he slowly began to approach her.

"I was actually looking for Jane or even Wendy. Do you by chance know where they are?" he asked. Christine nodded slowly; she hoped he would be able to take it well.

"They left a few months ago Peter. Wendy went to live with Denny and Jane moved in with her husband," she explained. She watched as a sense of sadness filled his face. It must have been years since he last saw them and coming back to find out that they had moved on must have been difficult. The room was silent for a few moments before Christine finally stepped forward.

"The Darling family told me all about you and about how long it's been since you last saw them. In fact I know where Wendy and Denny are living," she said with a faint smile. When she saw Peter's face brighten up her smile widened even more.

"You know where they are?" he asked, Christine nodding. She quickly went to her bed and slipped the book Wendy had written from under her pillow. When she opened the cover she pulled out the yellow book page with the Darling's new address.

"It's not to far from here but walking-"she stopped herself when she remembered Peter didn't exactly walk.

"You'll make it and I know they will love to see you," Christine said as she held the paper out to him. Peter took it from her, his green eyes meeting with her own and nodded.

"Thank-you," he said before turning to the window. Christine's heart sank as she watched him walk away. Her adventure with him faded farther and farther away the more steps he took.

"Hey, would you want to come with me?" Peter suddenly asked. Christine sharply gasped in as she looked at him in complete shock.

"You mean it? Oh yes please! Just let me get my shoes on," she said in one breath. She then bolted for her closet and practically leaped into her shoes. It may have been just a flight to Wendy's, but it was still with him! As soon as she slipped her last shoe on though, there was a loud knock at her door. Her heart skipped a beat as her eyes widened in horror; the only people who knocked on her door like that were her brothers.

"Christine, open this door up right now!" Zeke shouted. Christine whirled around to where Peter was standing, his eyes glued to the door.

"Dammit Christine we hear voices in there!" Billy roared. Christine didn't take a second chance and rushed over to where Peter and Tink were standing.

"You have to hide! If they see you they will tear you apart," she begged as she grabbed his arm and dragged him to the window. She gently pushed him out, her eyes looking at him.

"Please stay out here and stay out of sight. They can't see you, understand?" she begged. Once he was outside she shut the window doors and rushed to her bed. Just as she sat down, the door was kicked open and Billy and Zeke stomped in.

"Alright where are they? We heard you talking to someone now where are they?" Zeke demanded. The two of them began to rummage through her closet and tear through the things under her bed. When they didn't find anything they once again turned to Christine. Billy grabbed the front of her shirt and lifted her from the bed, Christine gripping his wrist as she struggled to get free.

"Let me go, there's nobody here!" she grumbled. Billy's grip tightened as he held her up higher.

"Tell us now or else you will be in the worst pain of your life!" Zeke shouted. Christine's eyes glared up at Billy.

"Yeah like you haven't done enough in the past few weeks, tonight being the worst! I should turn you into the police for abusing a minor," she growled. Billy's eyes filled with hatred and in a single toss, Christine was thrown across the room. She shouted out in pain as she slid across the floor and slammed into the wall.

"I told you not to screw with us," Billy growled.

"You knew consequences would come if you disobeyed our rules," Zeke reminded her. Christine's head was throbbing but by some miracle she staggered to her feet.

"I'm tired of listening to you two. You're not my parents and at the moment you're not my family! I hate both of you and I wish you were never born!" she screamed. She was quickly silenced when she felt a heavy hand come across her cheek, the force sending her crashing into the dresser. With that she heard another loud noise and then a voice she didn't expect to hear.

"Hey leave her alone!" Peter shouted. Christine gasped in horror but when she tried to rush to him, Billy and Zeke stood in front of her.

"Who the hell are you?" Billy asked. Christine's heart was fluttering in a frenzy; what were they going to do to him? Peter had no chance, she had to do something!


	7. Chapter 7 Pay Back

Sorry for the shortness.....I got that stupid flu thing and haven't been able to sit at my computer and fully think.......

The Next chapter will be the perfect length I promise.

I hope you like this chapter anyway!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please R & R like you guys have been soo amazing at doing.

Thanks again!!!

* * *

Christine's eyes were staring widely at Peter as he stood on the other side of the room; her brothers would tare him limb from limb!

"How the fuck did you get into our little sister's room?" Zeke demanded. A grin formed over Peter's lips as he looked at them. The longer he stayed silent the angrier Zeke and Billy became.

"God dammit you little fucker answer me!" Zeke shouted. Christine attempted multiple times to push passed them but soon Billy just wrapped his arms around her, his strength ten times stronger then hers.

"Peter get out of here please!" Christine begged. She could feel the tears forming at the corner of her eyes as she stared at him, pleaded with him. When her brother's lost their tempers they were out of control and almost nothing could stop them.

"Shut up, we are going to take care of this our own way; we'll give this kid something to talk about," Billy said with a grin. Then, before Christine could even breathe, Zeke rushed at Peter with full force. As Zeke went to punch him though, Peter soared up into the air and came to rest against the ceiling. The room went silent as they stared up at him in shock.

"What kind of a freak is this?" Billy asked with wide eyes. Zeke ignored the comment and grabbed Christine's jewelry box from her dresser before throwing it violently up at the boy. Peter easily was able to dodge it before ducking around behind Zeke and kicking him the back with such force that he crashed to the ground.

"That's it, you stay here brat," Billy said before he threw Christine to the ground. He then helped his brother to his feet, the two of then glaring at the little flying boy.

"You'll wish you were never born after we are through with you," Zeke said. Peter continued to say nothing as he raised his hand and motioned for them to bring it on. Christine couldn't help but laugh as she watched them; this was all a game for Peter. Billy and Zeke then rushed at him but, once again, Peter was easily able to leap over them. No matter how many times Billy and Zeke attacked him he was able to fly over or even around them.

"Hold still!" Billy cursed. Christine knew that Peter couldn't run forever though considering her room wasn't big enough for him to.

"I have to help," she whispered as she looked around the room. That's when she remembered the rope her friend Macy from America gave her as a joke.

"Use it to escape out the second story window!" Macy teased. Christine quickly threw open her closet doors and grabbed the pile of rope that was sitting on the bottom.

"Peter!" she called before throwing one end over to him. Peter easily caught it and with Christine holding the other end, he flew around the brother's faster then a tornado! At least that's what Christine compared it to. Once he stopped he revealed two struggling brother's who were tight tightly together.

"You son of a bitch get us out of this," Billy growled. Peter stood next to Christine who was grinning widely.

"Pay back's a bitch now isn't it?" she teased. Billy and Zeke struggled to release themselves from the ropes grasp but it was no use, Peter had tied it and tight.

"Should we go now?" Peter asked. Christine glanced down at her brother's before she glanced over at Peter with a wink.

"Let's do one last thing, if you don't mind," Christine said, Peter laughing softly. Peter grabbed the end of the rope Christine had been holding and pulled the brothers towards the window. Their eyes widened in complete horror as they stared at the window.

"What are you going to do?" Billy asked.

"Hey we can't fly, we'll die from this height!" Zeke exclaimed. Christine giggled as she followed after them.

"Who said we were throwing you out the window? Oh yeah, one more thing," she said. She quickly jumped forward and pulled each of their pants down before pulling them completely off.

"Won't be needing these out there now will we?" she asked before throwing them behind her. She could already see the blush forming on their cheeks as they gasped.

"You can't do this to us, we own you!" Zeke roared. Christine crossed her arms as she shook her head.

"Never again," she said. Peter finally got the brother's outside and tied them to the largest branch of the oak tree that grew just outside of her window.

"Now everyone will get to see what ass' you two are," Peter said before returning to Christine's window. Christine smiled at him, her hands clasping behind her back.

"Thank-you, for taking care of them," she said. Peter shrugged as he stepped towards her.

"You deserve a lot better then what they've been doing to you," he said. Christine could feel her cheeks flush as Peter's hand came to rest against the area Zeke had slapped her. He was everything Christine had imagined him to be plus some. It was sad that she couldn't have the adventure she had dreamed of, but at least she was able to meet him! Maybe things would change from now on, or maybe they would just get worse. She quickly shook her head before clearing her throat and smiling again.

"You should get to Wendy's, she's probably waiting for you. I had best get things cleaned up around here before I get into even more trouble," she said. Peter's hand dropped back to his side, Tinkerbell appearing next to his head once again. Christine didn't want to see him go, but if he didn't want to choose her then she couldn't stop him.

"Christine?" Peter whispered. Christine's eyes lifted to gaze into his green ones.

"Come with me?" he asked softly. Christine shook her head as she sat down on her bed.

"I think you should go talk to Wendy alone, it might be easier," she said. When Peter shook his head confusion flooded over her.

"No, I mean come with me to Neverland Christine," he said with a smile. Christine gasped in shock, her heart doing back flips as she managed to stagger to her feet. He wanted to take her? Of all people he wanted to her to Neverland with him? Escape all of the chaos she lived in?

"Do you mean it?" she asked. Peter nodded as he held his hand out to her. Christine hesitated for a moment before she smiled and grasped it in her own.

"I'd love to," she whispered. Tinkerbell let out a sigh as she came to rest against Peter's shoulder.

"Do your thing Ti-"before Peter could finish though there was a shout coming from the hallway.

"Christine, Zeke, Billy? What's going on up there?" her dad's voice suddenly called. Christine's gasped in horror as she stared at the doorway.

"My dad," she said. Peter quickly pulled her behind him as he made his way to the window.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Peter called. Christine looked back at her door for a few seconds before she nodded.

"More then anything," she said. Peter gave a nod before he turned around and scooped her into his arms, Christine letting out a soft squeak as her arms wrapped around his neck.

"You'll pay for this Christine!! We'll find you!" Zeke shouted out as Peter flew out the window passed them. Christine's eyes hung on her window for a few moments as her dad came into view. He was the one she would miss most of all, he was the one who truly loved her, and he would be the one who would truly understand why she had to leave.

"I love you daddy," she whispered softly to herself before tearing her eyes away and staring out into the sky. The second star to the right and straight on till morning.


	8. Chapter 8 The Lost Boys

Christine couldn't believe this was actually happening to her, nothing in her life had been this exciting! Right now she was in the arms of the cutest boy and not only that but he was thee Peter Pan, the boy that every girl wishes would sweep them off their feet and take them off to dream land. As Peter flew threw the air the world seemed to suddenly start flying passed her like lights on a roller coaster. Christine had to admit it felt like a dream but she didn't want to wake up from it anytime soon.

"Hold on tight," Peter said as he smiled up at her. Christine gave a nod as her arms tightened around his neck, her head resting against him.

"Alright, here we go!" he exclaimed before his speed suddenly increased. Christine let out a shout before she began to laugh out. This was so cool! Soon a bright light began to form in front of them and in an instant they burst through it and soared out into a blue sky. Her eyes widened in shock and excitement as she glanced around.

"Neverland," she whispered. A large island was floating in the middle of a beautiful blue sea, green trees covering every inch of it. Smoke poured out from the tents of the Indian camp, rainbows entangled themselves over what she figured was Blue Lagoon, where the mermaids were, and she could faintly see the outline of the Black Castle in the distant fog at the back of the island. It was all that she had imagined and even more!

"So what do you think?" Peter asked. Christine smiled widely down at him.

"Oh it's beautiful Peter! I can't wait to see it up close and personal," she said.

"Well then would you like to meet the new lost boys crew?" he asked. Christine eagerly nodded before turning her glance back at the island. She had forgotten that Wendy, Michael and John had brought home all of the Lost Boys and surprisingly Mr. and Mrs. Darling took all of them in. It must have been hard for Peter since suddenly he was all alone in the matter of one night.

"Of course I would," she finally said. Peter gave a nod before he suddenly began to spiral down towards the center of the island, Christine holding on for dear life as she closed her eyes in an attempt to stop herself from throwing up. Sure she didn't have a problem with heights but when she was swirling down with no control she couldn't help but feel nauseated. When Peter finally landed and set Christine back onto her feet, she had to grip his shoulder in an attempt to keep herself from falling over, her eyes swirling around.

"It's right this way," he whispered as he began to lead her through a thicket of trees. Christine's eyes managed to calm before she glanced around in amazement and saw the different species of birds and animals that lived in a magical place like this. Occasionally she saw little balls of light fly by, Christine knowing it was a beautiful fairy passing through. Living in a place like this probably wouldn't be a horrible thing to have to do. Sure there wasn't electricity or television but Christine didn't really watch T.V or use the computer, instead she wrote in her journals and danced to her hearts content. When they pushed through the last grove of trees Christine found herself staring at a large cave opening instead of Hangmen's tree like Wendy had said was their hideout.

"It's changed?" she asked. Peter gave a nod as he glanced back at her.

"Hook found our old hideout just before he died which meant the pirates knew where we were too. The pirates are gone now, but I couldn't risk them coming back and attacking us," he explained.

"So the pirates left after Hook was, well, eaten?" Christine asked, Peter giving a nod as he lead her inside.

"None of them could figure out how to keep going with out Hook and there was no way they would listen to Smee," Peter teased, Christine chuckling. It must have been nice to life with out the worry of being attacked by Hook everyday, but then again it was Peter's entertainment. He was the one who but off Hook's hand and fed it to the crocodile for fun. The sound of high pitched shouts caught her attention and when she snapped back into reality she realized she was now in a brightly lit up room, little boys dressed in animal skins running around like monkeys as they slid down slides and swung from the ceiling.

"Goodness," she whispered to herself. Peter grinned as he stepped into the room and placed his hands on his hips.

"Alright Lost boys, fall in!" he shouted out. The room suddenly went dead silent as the boys stared at him for a few moments. Then in a loud jumble of noises the boys were lined up in a straight line, their back's straight and their chins lifted.

"Yes sir!" they exclaimed. Peter walked up and down the line of boys, his eyes scanning over them like a military sergeant examining his troops. The sight caused Christine to giggle.

"Now men I have a brought a special friend to come and take a full examination of you," he began, winking when he glanced over at Christine.

"You mean the girl you watched through the glass window? The one who danced like a fairy over a frozen pond?" a little boy in a squirrel like outfit piped up. Peter whirled around as his eyes narrowed at the boy, the boy quickly avoiding eye contact as he stood back up in line. Peter cleared his throat before continuing his walk up the line.

"Anyways, as I was saying she is here to inspect each and every one of you closely and carefully. If one of you men do not meet her standards then you will be sent to the black castle for all eternity!" he exclaimed out. The boy's eyes widened in horror when the black castle was mentioned. Christine had heard many stories about the black castle, most about the adventures Wendy, Michael and John had fighting off Hook and his men. Michael had his first real kiss there by the Indian Princess Tiger Lily whom he had saved from a pirate's clutches.

"Now, Lady Christine if you don't mind beginning your inspection," Peter said as he stepped back to her side. Christine curtsied before she stepped forward and glanced around at each of them.

"Alright I will be coming by and asking each of you your name and then I will make sure your features meet my standards. Please be patient and don't worry too much, not every one fails each time," she said, the boys gulping nervously. There were only five lost boys this time around but she wanted to get to know them all. She first approached a boy in a wolf skin, his black hair shaggy but his brown eyes sparkling.

"And what is your name?" she asked. The boy avoided eye contact as he stared up at the ceiling.

"I'm Bolt, I help scavenge for food along with Hunter over here," he said. Christine gently tilted his head back down.

"You can stop staring at the ceiling now Bolt, you're safe. It's nice to meet you," she said, Bolt relaxing. She then moved to the boy with shaggier brown hair that fell against his shoulders, an outfit completely of what she figured to be tree bark covering him as a shirt and pants.

"So I'm guessing you must be Hunter," Christine asked. The boy looked up at her with wide eyes, eyes that looked like at any moment he would start crying.

"Don't cry, a good team has a good scavenger but a great team has two. You are safe," she said, the boy sighing in complete relief. Christine then slid over to the next boy who was dressed like what she figured was suppose to be a bird, feathers covering him in a similar way to Hunter's outfit. He had short blonde hair with sharp blue eyes.

"And you're name?" she asked. The boy smiled up at her, the first of the three to actually smile at her.

"I'm Rocket, I'm the archer of the group," he said proudly.

"Ah you seem to be the brave one of this bunch since you aren't afraid to answer the questions I haven't even asked yet," she said. The boy blinked a few times at her hoping his actions didn't cost him his spot.

"You're alright," she whispered before moving on. She finally came to a pair of what she figured to be twins in the group although their hair and eyes were different shades. They were both wearing spots which meant they were most likely wearing the skins of a leopard or cheetah which she found surprising for this area.

"You two must be the twins of the alliance," she said. The two nodded, their eyes stern as they too stared up at the ceiling. The red head with hazel eyes was the first to speak, the brunette with green eyes nodding in agreement to almost everything he said.

"I'm Rapid and this is Swift, we are the look outs," he said. Christine gave a nod before glancing both of them over, her fingers brushing through Swift's hair.

"Peter I think that this one-"she slowly dragged her words out, the boy's eyes widening to the size of tennis balls.

"Fine," she finally finished, Swift letting all of the air he had been holding in slip from his lungs.

"So all of them have passed milady?" Peter asked with a grin. Christine gave a nod.

"All five of them; Bolt, Hunter, Rocket, Rapid and Swift," she explained. Peter gave a slow nod.

"Too bad, I was looking forward to throwing them all into the dungeon at the Black Castle," he said. Before Christine or Peter could say anything more to torture the boys, an echo like call of an Indian echoed around them.

"Looks like the chief is up to his usual tricks, are you ready to show Christine here how we take care of these savages?" Peter asked. The boys shouted out in agreement before scattering to grab their weapons. Rocket was the first to take Christine's arm.

"You'll be safest with me, plus I know where all the secret hideout positions are," he said. Christine gave a nod as she stumbled to keep up with the boy. He was an inch or two shorter then her which wasn't much considering she was always the short one with her friends and family. He led her through a tunnel that seemed to go on forever but the farther they moved through, the louder the Indian calls got.

"They are close?" Christine asked, her eyes barely making out Rocket's nodding head.

"Our usual game of cat and mouse," he said. Soon a faint light could be seen at the end of the tunnel and soon Christine found herself being pulled through a bush.

"Quickly," Rocket hushed as he released her arm and motioned for her to follow. Christine nodded as she kept on his heels; if she lost him now she had no idea what she would do. The forest seemed to go on for miles and being lost in it, especially at night would be a nightmare. She followed Rocket for a few minutes before he finally stopped and ducked down behind a large blueberry bush, his hand grasping Christine's arm and jerking her down with him.

"Do you see them?" he asked softly. Christine followed his point and soon her eyes caught onto the figure of a man wearing leather pants, moccasins, a headband holding a feather against his braided black hair and paint swiped across his tan face. She had never seen an Indian in person before, not in school or even around town, so this was a completely new thing for her. They looked just like they did in the stories of the pioneers and Indians but seeing them up close and personal was even better then hearing about them. Rocket's gentle tap caused her to snap out of her thoughts again.

"You see Bolt and Hunter?" he asked. Christine could see movement in the bushes and soon she could see the two little figures stalking the Indian in the brush. Christine had to force back the giggle that was forming as she watched the two attempt to be as quiet as they could, Hunter occasionally stumbling over a twig or two.

"I'll be right back," Rocket soon said before leaping over the bush and out of sight. Christine was sure to stay low where she sat, her eyes watching the three lost boys now as they stalked the Indian man through the trees and brush and towards the cave. She felt like an eagle watching over mice, waiting for the perfect moment to pounce. She had to admit it was a thrilling experience to see. The sound of a snapping twig caused Christine to whirl around; what was that? Had an Indian seen her? Oh great, of all the times she had to be the first to be caught in their little game of hide and catch.

"Hello?" she whispered out although she barely seemed to make a squeak. She was hoping it was jus Peter playing a trick on her or something.

"Peter?" she strained out once again. Her glance turned back expecting to see the lost boys but they and the Indian had traveled out of sight. Dread flooded over her when she realized that she was alone, the snapping of twigs sending her nerves into a never ending spiral.

"Who's there?" she demanded as she slowly stood to her feet. A sudden chuckling began to echo around her but no matter where she looked she saw nobody. The laughter came at her from every angle it seemed, even above her in the tree branches, but she still saw no one there with her.

"Who's there!" she exclaimed. That's when something struck her in the back of the head, her nerves exploding as her eyes fluttered shut and everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9 The Undead

Oh wow this is one of my longest chapters I think I've written for this....

I hope this one makes sense to you guys.......

Anyways, thank you for reading! Please Comment!!!! :D

* * *

Christine found herself wandering through darkness, everything around her just curtains of black. She couldn't see in front of her but she didn't hesitate to continue on. She had to find somebody, anybody.

"Hello?" she called out, her voice seeming to echo for too long in the silence she found herself walking through. She couldn't tell if this was a cruel nightmare she had fallen into or if she wasn't asleep at all.

"Peter?" she called out. She was still only being answered by her own voice and by this time her legs had gotten tired.

"Rocket? Hunter? Anybody?" she called once again. After hearing her voice being the only response she was getting she was starting to get irritated.

"Where am I!?" she shouted out as loudly as she could. This time though she was answered by a familiar chuckle.

"Come now, don't you want to stay?" the voice asked.

"You're the one who I heard in the woods!" she exclaimed out.

"Why yes my dear, I was in search of an old friend," the voice said almost in a whisper.

"Old Friend? Do you mean Peter?" she asked. Suddenly the darkness began to shake under her feet and soon she was awoken by a whisper that was too close for comfort.

"Wake-up," they said. Christine's eyes snapped opened only to find herself looking into the eyes of a shorter stubby man with glasses and a red hat.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked as her eyes narrowed. The man chuckled as he shook his head.

"You know it's rude to curse at someone like that. I am Smee by the way," he said before walking behind her. When Christine attempted to turn she realized that she had been tied to the mast pole of a ship.

"Where in the world?" she asked herself.

"You're on a pirate's ship my dear, sorry to say it will be your only one at the rate you're going though," Smee explained as he came back around.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she demanded. Smee only grinned as he checked the ropes one last time.

"You will find out soon enough, I better go get the captain," he said before disappearing from sight once again. Christine struggled as best she could but the ropes only seemed to get tighter. The crew must have had one of the best rope tiers imaginable on board.

"Would you let me go? You have no reason holding me hostage!" she exclaimed. That's when it hit her; Smee was the name of Captain Hook's second hand mate which meant she was on the Jolly Roger right now. When they first arrived she didn't remember seeing the ship anchored in the cove Wendy described and Peter even said that the pirates had left Neverland after Hook was eaten by the crocodile.

"Hello?" she shouted out. She was not going to stay tied to a pole with out explanation and she was especially not going to stay quiet.

"Somebody answer me!" she shouted. Suddenly a dark figure appeared in front of her, their face only inches away from her own.

"You really should know when to hold your tongue," they said softly. Christine shuddered at the rotten smell of fish that was mixed with their breath and did the best she could to hold her stomach down.

"Who are you?" she asked. The figure gently shrugged before it turned and began to walk away. The sun had set awhile ago but the moon wasn't very full, its light not helping her much as she strained to see who the man was.

"I am a Legend in this land, a legend that had ended years and years ago," they said. Confusion flooded over Christine as she raised a brow.

"A Legend? Well if you're here now then the Legend obviously didn't end," she said. The figure chuckled a kind of laugh that sent chills down any innocent one's spine.

"Does Peter Pan ring a bell to you? Of course it does, he himself is a Legend," the figure said. Christine's confusion faded as anger and annoyance began to take over.

"You're speaking in riddles! Would you at least attempt to make sense?" she snapped. The figure suddenly whipped around and in a second had its hand over her mouth.

"That tongue of yours is really starting to lose itself," they said. When something cold, roundish in shape and metal brushed along her cheek she gasped in horror; now she knew where she recognized the dark curly hair she could faintly make out, the dark nightmare haunting voice and most of all the blood stained metal she felt come across her skin.

"You're-you're Hook," she managed to stutter out. The man stepped back with a sigh and Christine could see a faint grin forming.

"Now what makes you think that I am the all famous Captain James Hook, the best captain of these seas," the man asked. Christine rolled her eyes.

"Because everyone knows how badly he failed trying to capture the even more famous Peter Pan," she said. She flinched when she felt something slam into the wood of the pole right above her head.

"Pan took everything I had and made my life a living hell," she heard him growl.

"So you admit that you are Hook!" she exclaimed. The man sighed before walking around her and grabbing the lantern resting on a barrel. When the candle was lit he held it up to his face and indeed revealed the Captain James Hook alive and well from what she could tell. The only thing he seemed to have gotten from being eaten by the crocodile was a deep scar that ran from his temple, lined his jaw and ended at his chin.

"You're really, alive?" Christine asked. Hook slowly nodded as he ran his finger along his scar.

"Of course I am, I don't die that easily. Sure I was eaten by the beast, but he swallowed me completely whole, not one bite taken. So, unable to get out, weak, dehydrated and eating only whatever meat the beast devoured, I lived. Nobody knew I was still alive inside its belly, my crew even gave up the search and shipped back out," he said. Christine was still have trouble believing that Hook was alive and obviously out for a large revenge.

"One day a miracle happened; the beast must have been at another ship wreck sight for in slid a human arm. Do you know what that man was holding before he was slain?" Hook asked.

"A sword," Christine whispered. Hook nodded before he continued on with his tale of survival.

"So I began to cut away at the beast's insides, swinging as hard as I could for my freedom, and soon I began to see the light of day that had not revealed itself to me for years it seemed. I was finally free and best of all the croc was dead, never to chase after my flesh again," he said.

"How did you get back here with your crew and everything? They had shipped out," Christine said.

"Every crew has loyalty to their captain and before I knew it, they had shipped back into this cove and picked me up," Hook explained. Christine gulped quietly to herself as she stared down at the ground.

"When exactly did you and your crew pull back into the cove?" Christine asked. Hook glanced back at her, a grin pulling across his crooked yellow teeth.

"Why my dear, just a few hours ago," he said. Christine's heart leaped into her throat; that was when Peter and she got to Neverland. They must have seen him fly in; he didn't have to be as careful where he flew anymore, he didn't have pirates on his tale before today.

"Luckily when I arrived I witnessed our little flying friend carrying my new prey, a little blonde haired girl with sparkling blue eyes," Hook said as he lifted her chin. Christine's eyes narrowed hatefully.

"You'll never be able to hurt Peter," she growled. Hook only chuckled as he released her chin and turned his back to her.

"Oh I will have to disagree with you on that one. Turn on the lights!" he exclaimed. Candles and flames suddenly burst to life and lit up the entire ship like stadium lights lighting up a football field.

"He'll never come," Christine said. Hook slowly shook his head as he glanced back at her.

"Don't be so sure milady, you know that the beast always comes to a squealing pray," Hook said. Christine stared at him in confusion but suddenly her answer came when she felt something plunge into her shoulder. She screamed in pain and agony when her eyes met with the cold steel blade of a knife.

"D-dammit," she cursed to herself as she stared wide eyed at the ground. He just stabbed her! Hook chuckled as he pulled the knife back out of her shoulder, Christine biting her lip in an attempt to hold back the second scream that was forming.

"Now, Pan will be here," he said before wiping her blood from the blade. Christine clenched her teeth together but made sure to keep her eyes on Hook.

"You b-basterd," she cursed. Hook ignored her as he grabbed a cloth and bound it around her mouth.

"Sorry your trip wasn't what you planned," he whispered. He then turned to his crew.

"Come on men!" he shouted, his crew letting out a shout of agreement.

Minutes ticked by, the pirates having hidden from sight below deck and in other various places. Even if Peter showed she wouldn't be able to warn him of the trap that he was flying into. She could feel the blood oozing from the new knife wound Hook decided to give to her, but her mind was easily able to ignore the pain; she had more important things to think about. That's when she soon saw what she hoped wouldn't show.

"Mmph!" she tried to shout, the gag silencing her words. Peter landed on the ships deck in front of her before slipping out his knife, the Lost Boys landing right behind him.

"Long time no see," he said with a grin. The grin quickly faded when he saw the bleeding wound in her shoulder, the blood staining the sleeve and the side of her t-shirt.

"What did they do?" he asked. Christine's eyes were focused on Rapid and Rocket, both of them heading towards two very large pirates she had seen duck behind the barrels earlier.

"Mnn!" she squealed out. As soon as Peter slipped the gag down she screamed out.

"It's a trap!" her voice echoed out. Just as she screamed the pirates jumped out from their hiding spots, two of them grabbing Rocket and Rapid before they could run away.

"Watch out Hunter!" Bolt exclaimed before grabbing his partner's arm and dragging him out of a pirate's grasp. Swift, Bolt and Hunter set themselves back to back with Peter as the pirate crew surrounded them.

"Looks like the boys came back to play," Peter said with a grin.

"You know there are a lot of them Pete," Hunter said. Peter shrugged as his grip tightened around the handle of his blade.

"Has that ever stopped us before?" he asked.

"No Peter you don't understand it's-"Christine was quickly cut off when Hook stepped in front of her.

"Now, now, we don't want to ruin the surprise now do we?" Hook asked. Peter's eyes were wide and Christine thought that for a moment there was a flicker of fear. Hook chuckled as he stepped closer towards him.

"Oh Pan, it looks as if you have seen a ghost," Hook said. Peter grinned as he looked up at his old foe.

"And I thought that you had actually become a codfish," he teased. Christine knew he was only using sarcasm to hide the fear that he really felt. Hook and Peter had been enemies for, well, as long as Wendy could remember. Having him suddenly burst out from the dead years after he was supposedly gulped down by the crocodile had to have been one of the biggest shocks of his life.

"Why that is why I came back; now you and I have even more business to deal with," he said as his eyes narrowed. With a draw of his sword he brought it down over Peter who managed to block it with his much smaller dagger.

"You're going to feel the same pain and agony I did," Hook whispered as his eyes pierced down at him. Peter quickly kicked him in the stomach, knocking him back so he had enough time to take flight into the air.

"I'd love to see you try," Peter said. Hook's eyes then narrowed before he looked down at his men.

"Get them!" he shouted, the pirates diving down at the remaining Lost Boys, other attempting to help Hook get Peter back on the ground. Little did Christine know but as the confrontation had been going on, Smee had been slowly cutting through the ropes that bound her to the pole. When the ropes suddenly she released she stared down at them in confusion.

"What the-?"before she could do anything more though, Smee took a hold of her arm.

"Hey let me go!" she exclaimed. Smee only chuckled as he tugged her much smaller frame along the deck.

"Come along now," he said. To her surprise with a large shove he sent her stumbling to the ground.

"Must follow the captain's orders, I don't want to be thrown over the edge," he said. Christine slowly sat up, wincing in pain and grabbing her throbbing shoulder. When she was able to refocus her eyes she gasped.

"Get off of me!" she exclaimed as she began to kick her legs around wildly. Smee had a cuff in his hand, a long chain attached to the end of it.

"Now hold still so I can get this on you," he said. Christine pulled her leg from his grasp and managed to get to her feet. She attempted to keep her footing as she rushed across the deck and towards the stairs to the ship's wheel, Smee's waddling footsteps right behind her. She could see Peter fighting off the pirates and Hook, Hunter and Swift having been caught while Bolt was attempting to free Rocket and Rapid. There was nothing she could do though, she had no idea how to handle a sword let alone fight off pirates! Before she could get to the stairs though, a rather large pirate with two black front teeth stepped into her path.

"Where are you going little missy?" he asked. Christine shrieked as she slid to a stop.

"Oh goodness," she said under her breath. Here went her first attempt at trying to get away from a pirate two times her size. As the pirate swung for her she managed to duck out of the way and kick her foot up, her heel smashing into the pirate's face. He let out a roar as he grabbed his face and collapsed to his knees.

"Looks like that was the magic spot," she said before rushing around him and up the stairs. She had no idea what she was going to do when she got to the wheel, but it was certainly away from Smee and his chain link. Just as she got up the stairs though, her foot slammed into the top step sending her smashing into the deck floor. She shrieked in agony as she slammed onto her shoulder, pain surging through every inch of her body.

"Dammit!" she screamed, her teeth clenching onto her bottom lip. As if that wasn't the worse of her issues she heard a loud clink, a very cold metal brushing against her ankle.

"Gotcha!" Smee exclaimed. She glanced down to find Smee holding onto the chain, a grin pulled across his ugly smile. Christine was growing weaker the more blood poured from her shoulder and with Smee now dragging her down the stairs she was getting worse.

"Pan!" she heard Hook's voice suddenly shout out. When she looked up she was met by Hook's eyes before he grabbed her good arm and jerked her to her feet. Christine's eyes quickly glanced around in a desperate attempt to try and figure out what was going on. What was going to happen to her now? Peter's eyes were the first thing she found and they were wide in horror. Hook's chuckle was echoing in her ear and when she glanced to her right she found Smee holding a large cannon ball with a long chain attached to the end.

"Wish her good-luck as she plunges to the bottom. You won't make it to her in time, I'll be sure of it" he said. Hook then shoved her into the railing, Smee dropping the cannon ball over the edge almost at the same time. The force from both the push and the sudden jerk around her ankle sent her flipping over the side of the ship and falling towards the water.

"Peter!" she screamed, her arms reaching out for some kind of rescue.

"Christine!" Peter's voice rang out, this being the last word she heard before she broke through the water's surface. Darkness overtook her as she plunged deeper into the ocean, the sound of rushing water taking over the last remembrance she had of Peter's voice. This wasn't exactly how she wanted to die, not yet and not now! She had been in Neverland for not even twenty-four hours and already she had been kidnapped by a dead Captain and now she was being dragged down to the bottom of the ocean by a rather large cannon to drown. Suddenly her thoughts began to mix together, everything going fuzzy in her head as she began to fade in and out of consciousness. The air had seeped from her lungs, her body had gone completely weak, and with her last breathe she mouth "Daddy".


	10. Chapter 10 Moonlit Tides

"Daddy?" Christine whispered. She remembered always calling for her daddy when she felt scared. He would come running to her side and scoop her up into his arms before scaring away the ghosts in the closet.

"Daddy?" she asked softly. She was scared; heck anybody would be when they were on the bridge of death. She didn't like being in the dark since it was one of her biggest fears; being alone and lost in the darkness.

"Breathe," she heard someone finally whisper back. Soon the sound of rushing wind swirled around her; what was that?

"Come on, please breathe," the voice whispered again. The wind sound could be heard again.

"Alright," Christine said. With that her eyes snapped out, the air surging back into her lungs and forcing her to cough up the water that had flooded them. She rolled over and continued to cough harshly; her head was throbbing, she was cold and her shoulder was throbbing beyond belief.

"Are you ok?" the same voice asked, this time louder. Christine's eyes followed and soon she realized that there was a light blue skinned boy with piercing yellow eyes staring at her. She screamed out but when she attempted to scoot away the pain in her shoulder stopped her.

"Don't move! You're not bleeding anymore but with that water out there it might get infected," he said. Christine placed her hand over the knife wound before looking at the boy again. Half of him was still floating in the water, only his chest up being visible.

"Did you-did you save me?" she asked. The boy chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You kind of fell on me actually," he said. Christine nibbled on her already raw bottom lip as her eyes fell back to the sand.

"S-sorry about that," she said.

"No, don't be; when I saw that huge cannonball chained to your ankle I had a feeling you were a victim of Hook's old crew," he said. Christine only nodded as she sighed and sat up, her fingers gently pressing around the exposed flesh of her injury.

"Can I know your name?" the boy soon asked. Christine perked up before she smiled and gave a nod.

"Of course, I'm Christine. Might I know the name of my savior?" she asked. The boy seemed to pose as he grinned widely.

"I'm Tide, the rescuer of pretty damsels who have fallen under evil pirate's hands," he said. Christine rolled her eyes, unable to hold back the soft chuckle that had formed.

"So I'm guessing you know that Hook has returned from the dead?" she asked. Tide nodded as he leaned against a large rock that was resting on the sand just below the water.

"Yeah, we could hear his voice all the way back at the lagoon. I knew that wicked man wouldn't stay dead for long; it takes more then just a croc to take him out," he said.

"You live over by the lagoon?" Christine asked. Christine didn't remember hearing about any villages by the lagoon, then again things had changed since Wendy was there and she hadn't been with Peter long enough to really hear of the changes.

"Well, not really near it; we kind of live _in _it," Tide explained. Christine's eyes widened when the answer finally hit her.

"You're a m-mermaid?" she asked, making sure she was right before she made a big deal about it.

"Well, a merman, but yeah same thing really," he said. Christine squealed out in excitement as she managed to crawl across the sand and closer to where he was floating.

"Oh I love mermaids and mermen! Might I see your, fin?" she asked. Tide raised a brow before he nodded. Soon a dark blue tail like fin lifted from the water, Tide grinning as he flicked it.

"Cool huh?" Tide asked when he saw the excitement in Christine's eyes. She nodded happily before glancing back at him.

"I think it's amazing! I never thought in my wildest dreams that I would actually be able to meet a real life merman," she said.

"Yeah, I have to admit that you're the first human girl I've met up close and personal," he said.

"Didn't you meet- wait a minute you can talk!?" she exclaimed. Tide couldn't hold back his laughter as he shook his head.

"Oh wow, took you long enough," he said.

"The mermaids that Wendy had talked to couldn't talk, they only hissed at Peter to talk," Christine remembered. Tide gave a nod as he rubbed the back of his head, his fingers pulling through his short black locks.

"Yeah well you're looking at the second English speaking merman to live in Neverland," he said. Christine grinned as she stood to her feet and managed a slight curtsy.

"It really is an honor then," she said. Tide bowed before he smiled.

"And it is my honor to have met you," he said. Christine then glanced around to find a large forest just behind them.

"Where are we Tide?" she asked. Tide shrugged as he glanced around himself.

"Not sure exactly; I didn't really keep track of where I was swimming, I just knew I had to get you to some kind of shore," he said. Christine slowly shook her head as she turned back to him.

"How will I get back to Peter and the Lost Boys?" she asked. It wasn't that she wanted to just up and leave Tide there, but she did kind of want to get back to somewhere warm so she could fix up her shoulder and defrost herself.

"I know it's not the greatest place, but if you want I could take you back to the lagoon and have the other English speaking merman, who is also a doctor for some reason, patch you up," Tide suggested. Christine raised a brow as she smiled.  
"Are you going to carry me?" she teased. Tide shrugged as he pointed to his back.

"I'm a pretty good swimmer you know and my skin is warm since we have to survive these cold waters; 107 degrees to be exact," he said. Just the thought of hugging something so warm, and not to mention cute, at the moment made her body quiver with goose bumps.

"Alright, if you think you can carry me that far," she said before making her way across the shore and stepping into the water. She had to admit she was nervous; Tide may have been a merman but he was the cutest merman she had ever seen, in pictures that is. She also thought that he looked more human then the mermaids Wendy described to her. He had teeth that looked just like hers and hands that looked normal too, except for the webs between his fingers of course. Tide turned his back to her, Christine wrapping her arms lightly around his neck.

"Come on now little guppy, you're gonna have to hold on tighter then that," he said with a grin as he took her arms and pulled them tighter around him. Already the warmth of his skin was warming her shivering body and she couldn't help but curl up against him as he began to take off through the waves, being sure to keep her head above water. Christine had never been swimming in the ocean before and she had to admit she liked it. Salt hung in the air, the sound of the waves relaxing her as she nuzzled her cheek against Tide's neck.

It wasn't long before Tide finally stopped swimming, Christine's head lifting to find at least twenty heads peaking up from the surface of the water, all of their yellow eyes staring at the two of them.

"What are they doing?" she whispered. Tide let out a chuckle as he glanced back at her.

"They get a bit uneasy when humans are around," he said. Christine rolled her eyes as she snorted.

"Oh thanks for the warning," she said. A mermaid with a starfish pinning her hair back soon surfaced in front of them, Christine ducking down behind Tide so only her eyes were peaking out. Tide and the mermaid were exchanging strange clicking and hissing noises, Christine not at all coming close to figuring out what they were saying. She could hardly speak French for her French class last year so there was no way she could learn mermaid. Suddenly Christine felt something pull through her ponytail, her head snapping around as she gasped softly. A mermaid was floating behind her, her yellow eyes staring down at Christine as if she was staring into her soul. A nauseating feeling surged over her as she stared; mermaids were a lot scarier then they had told people in books, Tide obviously the exception to that. A loud hiss caused Christine to squeak out, her face burying into Tides back as she closed her eyes.

"Everybody get away from her," she heard another male voice shout. She felt Tide turn around, her eyes peaking out from her hiding spot once again.

"Thank-you Merrick," Tide said with a smile. An older merman, the skin giving him away, was floating in front of him. He smiled a wide smile that for some reason caused Christine to lift her head.

"Merrick?" she asked softly. The man let out a chuckle as he gave a nod.

"Yes, that's me, but who are you?" he asked.

"My name's Christine," she said. She was curious about this man; why did he seem so happy when the other mermaids acted like they wanted to drown her.

"Well, Christine, might I have a look at that shoulder of yours?" he asked as he held his hand out to her. Christine nervously looked at Tide who motioned for her to go ahead. Christine slowly lifted her hand and hesitantly slipped into Merrick's grasp. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze before pulling her slowly through the water and wrapping his free arm around her waist. His warm fingers stung a bit as he gently brushed the red skin around the knife wound.

"Hook didn't hold back, this wound goes down pretty deep," he said with a sigh.

"Can you do anything for it?" Tide asked. Merrick glanced up at him before smiling once again; nothing seemed to bring a frown to this man's face.

"Of course I can, they don't call me doctor of the sea for nothing," he said with a chuckle. Tide rolled his eyes.

"Try Ruler of the sea Merrick," he said. Christine's eyes widened as Merrick swam through the water towards what looked like a cave half sticking out of the ocean, her form still tucked in his arm.

"You're the ruler of the sea?" she asked. Merrick shrugged as he set her gently on a rock once in the cave and began to shift through a group of rocks made out to be what she thought to be a box. He pulled out a needle and a thick green thread like string along with a long piece of seaweed.

"I don't really want people calling me that so I just choose to be called Merrick. It's a lot simpler. Now this is going to sting but I need to close the wound up so I can wrap it with the seaweed," he explained. Christine winced slightly as the needle was pulled through her skin, but after a few minutes she couldn't feel it anymore. Curiosity was still thick in her mind, heck it's not everyday you get to spend time with merpeople!

"Merrick, might I ask how old you are?" she asked. Merrick chuckled as he sighed with a shake of his head.

"Oh dear, I can assure you that I am at least ten times your age now," he said. Christine gasped in shock.

"That means your like one hundred and ten!" she exclaimed. Merrick gave a nod as he smiled.

"Close, about one hundred and twelve," he said. Once he fully closed the wound he dampened the seaweed before wrapping it around his work and tying it in a knot at the end.

"Now how does that feel?" he asked. Christine ran her fingers over her new bandage before she smiled; the throbbing had finally stopped.

"Thank-you so much Merrick, it doesn't hurt anymore," she said with a smile. A loud commotion of hisses could be heard just outside the cave, Tide swimming to the entrance to check it.

"Romeo is here," he said with a grunt. Christine raised a brow as she looked from him over to Merrick.

"Peter's here," he explained. Christine gasped out as she whirled around back to the entrance.

"He's here?! Peter!" she called before jumping off the rock. Unknown to her the water was deeper then she imagined and being short, she sunk. Merrick grabbed her waist and pulled her back to the surface.

"Settle down there guppy, it's a bit deep here," he said. Tide swam over to them and pulled her onto his back.

"I got her Merrick," he said. Christine smiled back at him before waving her hand.

"Thanks again Merrick, I hope I get to see you again!" she exclaimed, her arms wrapping around Tide's neck.

"I think our lives will intertwine paths again, good-bye little guppy!" he called as Tide began to make his way out of the cave. Once they were out in the moonlight Christine caught the figure of a floating boy hovering over the water.

"Peter!" Christine shouted out. Peter's head lifted and in an instant he flew over to her, his eyes full of worry.

"Christine you're alright!" he exclaimed. Christine nodded as she smiled brightly.

"Thanks to Tide here, he saved me before I drowned," she said. Peter glanced down at Tide and Christine saw anger replace the worry, Tide's body tensing up beneath her grasp.

"Oh, well, thanks. Christine I should get you back so we can fix your shoulder," he said. Christine shook her head as she held her newly bandaged arm up.

"It's already done, Merrick did it for me," she said. Peter's eyes never left Tide's.

"I should still get you back, come on," he said as he held his arms out. Christine gave a nod before hugging Tie one last time.

"Thank-you again Tide, I hope to see you again one day soon," she said. Tide gave a nod as he watched Peter pull her up into his grasp.

"Whenever you need me just call for me alright?" he said. Christine nodded as she smiled widely down at him.

"Of course Tide, thank-you again," she said. With out another word Peter took off back into the skies, anger still thick in his eyes.

"I don't think you should be talking to them anymore," Peter finally said.

"Why not? Tide and Merrick both saved my life," Christine said. Peter shook his head as he looked straight ahead.

"I don't trust them," he snapped. Christine rolled her eyes.

"Oh so you trust the mermaids but not the mermen?" she snapped. Peter shook his head as he let out a short sigh.

"I don't trust any of them; they could drown you in a matter of seconds just so they can watch you struggle. It's amusing to them to watch people die. They lure you in with their charming eyes and songs just so they can take you out," he said.

"If Tide wanted me to drown he would have left me there, but he didn't! Plus Merrick and he protected me from the mermaids," she said, but she could tell that Peter was ignoring her.

"Please, just stay away from him," he said. Christine didn't answer, her eyes staring up at the moon now only a sliver of gold in the sky. What was so wrong with Tide? He saved her life and he was really nice to her. He even brought her back to his home so she could get help instead of leaving her on the shore. If the mermaids were as bad as Peter made them out to be maybe Tide was the one who was different! He didn't seem like the type who would lure a damsel to her death, or was he? Her rushing mind was interrupted by a loud shout.

"Christine's back!" Rocket exclaimed. Christine hadn't noticed that they had returned to the cave already.

"Peter found her," Hunter said. Christine smiled as Swift and Bolt rushed up to her and hugged her tightly round the waist.

"You have to be hungry Christine, come and join us!" Rapid exclaimed. He was standing by a very long table with eight chairs, three on the width and one of each length. Peter flew across the table before landing next to the shorter boy.

"Don't tell me you're going to pass this up," he said with a grin. Christine's stomach was churning hungrily and she could feel her mouth watering as she glanced over the delicious food that taunted her.

"Come on Christine," Swift said as he took her hand and pulled her easily to the table. Once seated Christine couldn't hold back and hastily began to snatch food from the plates, all of the problems she was thinking about completely vanishing. Peter cheered out.

"Let's eat!" he exclaimed before all of them charged the table, food and utensils flying every which way.


	11. Chapter 11 Take Off

Christine didn't remember falling asleep, but when she awoke she couldn't help but smile. As she rolled over she noticed a large hole in the top of the cave, branches of a tree blocking the rays of the sun but not too much to where she couldn't feel its warmth. The gentle embrace of the sunlight reminded her of the embrace Tide had; strong yet soft arms. She quickly sat up with wide eyes when she realized she was thinking of Tide. Why was she thinking of him so much? She shook the thought off before standing to her feet, her ears catching the familiar hoot and holler of little boys. She followed the noises down a strange rocky hallway before finally making her way into the main room where the table was.

"Christine!" she heard Swift exclaimed. Christine braced herself as she was slammed into by five lost boys, all of them latching onto her waist.

"Did you sleep alright?" Hunter asked as he lifted his head. Christine gave a nod as she ruffled up his brown hair.

"Why yes I did actually," she said. Her smile brightened even more when a certain blonde haired green eyed boy approached them.

"Good-morning Peter," she said. Peter couldn't help but chuckle as he crossed his arms.

"Try good-evening there Christine," he said. Christine gasped in shock; how late had she slept in!? It was hard being here since clocks didn't seem to be ANYWHERE in the cave.

"W-what time is it exactly?" she asked. Peter's lips pulled into a grin.

"About two o'clock," he said. Christine's jaw dropped as she went silent. She had slept in till two!? She hadn't done that once in her entire life!

"We can't blame you Christine, we would have too," Bolt said.

"Yeah you almost died last night!" Rapid exclaimed. That's when all of the memories hit her last night; Hook was alive, she met an adorable merman, another merman bandaged up the nice stab wound Hook gave her, and she was in Neverland.

"Oh yeah," she said softly.

"Alright now men, lets set things up with breakfast," Peter said. The boys let out their usual shouts and yips before taking off for the table. Christine watched them for a moment, laughing as Swift and Hunter flipped onto the table before rolling off in a fit of laughter. Soon she realized Peter was looking at her, her eyes blinking in confusion.

"What is it?" she asked. Peter's fingers gently brushed against the seaweed bandage that had managed to stay in place through the night.

"You could have died all because I wasn't there in time," he whispered. Christine frowned slightly as she watched him blankly stare at her wound.

"Even if he didn't push you off the side you could have died from blood loss or even-"Christine quickly covered his mouth as she smiled again.

"Peter I want you to teach me how to fly today," she said happily. Peter looked at her for a few moments before removing her hand and nodding.

"And I know the exact spot to teach you too," he said. Something in Christine's stomach told her that she was in for a very rough ride.

"Peter you have to be kidding me," she stuttered with wide eyes. Peter and Rocket chuckled as they stood next to her.

"Come on it's not that bad really," Rocket said. Christine glared back at him as she snorted.

"Are you and I looking at the same thing?" she snapped. Rocket let his elbow come to rest against her shoulder.

"Well if you do this right then you'll be alright," he said. Christine whirled around, her bottom lip pushing into a pout.

"Peter! Do I have to do it from this high up? I mean this is like death height!" she exclaimed. Peter crossed his arms as he eyed her, Tink landing on his shoulder.

"Don't tell me you're chickening out now," he said. Christine let out a sigh of defeat as her eyes fell back down to the death drop. They were standing at the top of a rather large waterfall that stood about eighty feet from it's pond below, the other lost boys waiting anxiously at the bottom for her to take the leap. Christine was nervous, heck any one who knew that if they didn't believe enough they would crash straight through the surface of that pond and hit whatever lies below.

"Now, are you going to do this or are we going to have to just give up and go home?" he asked. Christine whirled around with narrowed eyes before she glanced over at Tinkerbell.

"Alright Tink, let's do this thing," she said with a grunt. Tink stomped her foot before glaring up at Peter.

"Come on now Tink; remember what happened to Jane as soon as she learned how to fly? She left," Peter whispered. Tink seemed to perk up immediately and in an instant she was over Christine and covering her in gold dust. Christine's hand covered her face in an attempt to keep herself from sneezing as the dust brushed her nose. Once Tink had finished she retreated back to Peter's shoulder with a content sigh, her arms crossing over her chest.

"Good job," Peter said. Christine's arms dropped before she shook her body and removed the excess dust that had piled on her head and shoulders.

"Now what?" she asked. Rocket chuckled as he turned her towards the cliff's edge again, Peter stepping up to the other side of her.

"Now you have to think of the happiest thought you can," he said.

"And they just lift you into the air!" Peter exclaimed before soaring out into the air in front of them.

"See?" he said. Christine bit her lip before she smiled and gave a nod. She could do this, she knew she could. She closed her eyes and began to think of one of the happiest thought she had; beating her brothers to a pulp and watching Peter hang them from a tree. With that she stepped up to the edge and with a single push, leaped out into the air. Her mind swirled around the happiest thoughts she had, both recent and old. The wind swirled around her as she plunged towards the pond below them. She swept through the times she had in America, the times she had with her family and the times she had with Peter right here in Neverland. Cheers soon echoed around her and when her eyes opened she squeaked out.

"I'm flying!?" she exclaimed. She was a foot or two above the pond, floating in mid air. She couldn't believe that she had done it, she was actually flying! She soared up into the air and up to the cliff where Rocket was standing.

"I told you it wasn't that bad," he said with a grin. Christine struck her tongue out at him before she twirled around even higher into the air. She loved the feeling of flying; there were no restraints, no rules and most of all she could escape everyone else.

"Fun am I right?" a voice asked. She turned around and smiled even wider when she saw Peter floating there.

"Oh Peter it's the greatest feeling ever!" she exclaimed before she began to fly in circles around him.

"I think I might even be able to beat you in a race one day," she teased. Giggles echoed around them and soon the lost boys were encircling Peter as well.

"She's got a point there Pete," Bolt said.

"We may have found someone who is better then you," Swift said. Peter rolled his eyes as he chuckled out.

"She hasn't been flying for more then five minutes," he said. Hunter shrugged as he stopped flying and floated next to him.

"Call it a lost boy instinct but I think this girl's got talent," he said. Peter's glance then locked onto Christine who immediately stopped, the lost boys stopping right behind her.

"Then I think we have a race on our hands," he said. Christine grinned as she crossed her arms.

"Name the place and time and you've got yourself a competitor," she said.

"How about right here and right now, all of us from here to the black castle? First one there wins," Peter said.

"And what does the winner get?" Bolt asked. Peter shrugged as he glanced around at the other lost boys.

"Any suggestions?" he asked. Rapid eagerly raised his hand into the air.

"Oh me!" he exclaimed. Peter gave a nod as he motioned for him to go ahead.

"How about the winner gets to be king of the forest for the rest of the day," he suggested. Christine couldn't help but giggle.

"I think that's a great idea," she said.

"I'll wait at the black castle while Tink here says when to go," Hunter suggested. Peter gave a nod.

"Only fair, alright you better hurry up and get down there Hunter, we start in five minutes," he warned.

Hunter didn't take too long to get to the end and soon all of them were lined up and ready to take off. Tink floated gracefully in front of them, what looked like a gun made of her fairy dust held in her hand. With a faint gun shot chime, the racers were off. Rocket, Hunter and Christine were the first three to take off right away, Bolt and Swift right behind them. True it had been only ten minutes since Christine learned how to fly, but already she had gotten the hang of it. The whole experience reminded her of her dancing so she put those skills to the test. As they rounded through a large grove of trees, Peter and Christine both pulled ahead. Christine had to say that she was very competitive and this competition only made her adrenaline pulse through her veins. The duo flew through the air not letting anything get in their way, not even the volcano that slept silently in the middle of the island. She could hear the hoots and hollers of the lost boys behind her but obviously they weren't as into the race as Peter and she were. She didn't really care though, it was more time spent alone with Peter. They flew as fast as they could both inching in front of the other as they pressed onward. Soon the Black Castle came into view Christine letting out a yip.

"There it is Peter! You better pick up the pace or else you'll lose to a girl as wonderful as me," she teased. Peter blinked at her a bit in confusion, Christine taking this moment to speed ahead of him.

"Gotcha!" she hollered. The gates of the castle were open, Hunter visible just beyond it.

"Here we come Hunter!" Peter shouted out. Hunter prepared himself, a flag clutched tightly in his hands. Christine giggled as she continued on, the happy thoughts blurring through her mind as her speed quickened. Suddenly a memory became plastered against her mind, her heart fluttering as her mind played the memory over and over again. Just as they crossed through the gate her body then darted sideways and into Peter, both of them crashing into the water below them. A geyser of water burst out above them as the ball of limbs crashed into the blackness.

"Peter!" Hunter exclaimed. When the two resurfaced Christine gasped in horror.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that, I suddenly lost control and couldn't stop myself," she said in a panic. Peter chuckled.

"That was a blast," he said. Christine's brows raised in surprise.

"You're not mad?" she asked. Peter shook his head as he floated closer to her.

"Of course not, I couldn't be mad at you," he said. Christine could feel her cheeks flushing a deep red color as she smiled. Before she could say anything more a shout of excitement caught their attention, Swift cheering as he twirled around.

"I won!" he exclaimed. Christine smiled as they floated up and out of the water, all of them circling around him.

"Well, what's our first command King of the Forest?" she asked as she curtsied. Swift thought for a moment before he smiled widely.

"I say we go and have lunch!" he exclaimed. Rapid rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arms around his twin's shoulders.

"There you go again, always thinking with your stomach," he teased, everyone laughing along behind him.

"Let's go!" Swift commanded before leading the group back to the cave. As they floated back around the volcano Christine found her eyes drifting back to Mermaid Lagoon, her cheeks flushing red again.

"Tide," she whispered softly to herself. Why had she gotten so flustered when the memory of how he rescued her came to mind? Just his image made her heart pick up pace again. Her reaction to him was exactly how she reacted to Peter, but why?

"Hurry up Christine!" Rocket exclaimed.

"Yeah you'll end up having to munch on the bones if you don't get there before Hunter," Bolt teased.

"Hey what's that suppose to mean?" Hunter growled. Christine quickly looked up at them before grinning.

"You better fly faster then that then, here I come!" she shouted before her speed picked up and she easily caught up with the King of the Forest; for the day anyway.


	12. Chapter 12 First Impressions Change

Christine pouted as she crossed her arms and glanced away both angrily and sadly at the same time.

"Why do I have to stay here?" she grunted. Peter let out a sigh as he shook his head.

"Come on Christine, after what happened back on Hook's ship I'm making sure nothing like that can ever happen to you again," he said sternly. Christine continued to glare at the floor to her sides; she didn't want to stay home alone. For all she knew Hook was waiting for him to leave just so he could jump into the cave and attack her. Peter and the Lost Boys were headed out to the black castle in search of the rumored pirates who were crawling around.

"Besides, Tink will be here to keep you company," he said. Tinkerbell glared up at him as she stomped her foot in disapproval. Christine's head didn't move but her eyes shifted over to him; she knew for a 100% fact that Tinkerbell was not going to be happy with this demand. Peter grinned down at the little shining fairy.

"You could use some girl bonding time, just don't try to kill her alright?" he said. Tinkerbell rose to say something but quickly gave up and collapsed back down onto his shoulder, Christine's eyes falling again. Peter's fingers suddenly gently wrapped around her chin and pulled her eyes back to his.

"Please Christine," he said. Christine, half melting from his touch and from his dazzling green eyes, finally gave in as she nodded and dropped her arms back to her sides.

"Alright fine, but you six need to hurry back and I swear if any of you are hurt I will blow a gasket," she warned. Rocket gave a nod as he grinned.

"Which means we need to keep an even bigger eye on Rapid over there," he teased. Rapid growled as he glared over at the blonde.

"Rapid you're gonna get it!" he snapped before lunging at him. Rocket grabbed the red head around the waist as they both tumbled to the ground. Both Peter and Christine rolled their eyes.

"There they go again," Christine said with a sigh. Peter cleared his throat before placing his hands on his hips.

"Attention!" he exclaimed. Everyone stood at attention, Rapid and Rocket scrambling to get to their feet as well.

That's better, now let's head out and get us some pirates!" he roared. The Lost Boys cheered in excitement before they rushed to the doorway. Peter turned back to Christine as he gently scooped Tinkerbell into his hand and placed her on Christine's head.

"Play nice you two; I'll be back as soon as I can," he said before giving one last smile and chasing after his followers. Christine waited until she couldn't see him anymore before sighing and lifting Tinkerbell from her head.

"What should we do?" she asked. The little fairy didn't make any hesitation as he floated out of Christine's cupped hands and flew away. Christine let out a sigh as she scratched the back of her head; so much for any help from her. She wasn't surprised though since Tinkerbell became infuriatingly jealous of anybody who got close to her Peter. Then again Christine couldn't really blame the little woman, after all it was Tinkerbell who brought Peter to Neverland and was the one who taught him how to fly and survive in a place like this. Turning and glancing around, Christine found dirty dishes and food splattered everywhere.

"Looks like I've got some cleaning to do," she said. It may have only been a somewhat small chore but at least it would take away some hours of the already early day.

After having cleaned the dining area, cleaned the living room and even tidied up her own room she walked back into the kitchen and collapsed into one of the chairs.

"An hour, all of that only took me an hour," she said with a sigh of annoyance. Now what was she going to do for how ever long it took for the boys to get back? Knowing them they would get distracted on the way home and find something else to entertain themselves with. Soon an idea struck and instantly she leaped to her feet.

"I'll give myself a small tour of the area around here," she said proudly. The sound of a small bell chime caused her to turn, a smile forming when she saw Tinkerbell peering out from her hiding spot.

"I won't go farther then just outside the cave Tink, you can follow if you think I'm lying," she said before making her way towards the entrance of the cave. The only time she had really seen the area around the cave was the day she was knocked unconscious and kidnapped by pirates. Once she was outside of the cave walls she smiled brightly up at the sun. It was strange but even though they were so far away from it, the sun felt so close. So close in fact that her cold skin immediately warmed at the feeling of its rays. It had been four days since she had first arrived in Neverland and so far she hadn't regretted it. She didn't miss her family, the only one her mind wandered to being her father. Did he miss her? Did he really understand why she left? Luckily her mind was interrupted by a small whimpering sound, her ears perking up instantly.

"Hello?" she called. A small bell chiming echoed above her head and when she glanced up she found Tinkerbell shaking her head.

"Come on, it might be in injured animal," Christine said before making her way forward. Sure curiosity killed the cat but she wasn't a cat, she as human so maybe the rules didn't apply. When she finally reached the bush where the whimpering was echoing from both Tinkerbell and she peered over the leaves.

"Look Tink," Christine said with a soft gasp. Dangling from the tree branches was a small bear cub, it's ankle tightly bound by a piece of rope as it's front paws attempted to paw the air for some kind of traction to free itself.

"The poor thing must have gotten caught in one of the Indians traps," she said sadly as she pushed through the brush and cautiously approached the panicking bear cub. She at least knew better then to simply rush up to it; that would only send the poor thing into even more of a freak out session.

"It's alright little one, I'll help you," she said calmly. The bear stopped momentarily to see who was speaking to it before it began to squirm wildly again. Christine let out a sigh as the bear seemed to be panicking even more then it had been before. She took a glance up at Tink before taking a deep breath in and quickly wrapping her arms around the cub. A small shout leapt from her lips when she felt a sharp pair of teeth dig into her arm but her free hand continued to un-do the knot keeping the bear attached to the branch. Once the cub's ankle was free Christine released the bear before tumbling backwards and into the bush. Tinkerbell quickly flew down to where she had fallen and floated in front of the wincing blonde. Christine smiled as she held the arm that now had two small bleeding puncture wounds.

"I'm ok," she said. She noticed that the bear cub had vanished into the brush and let out a sigh.

"Well at least he's not someone's next meal," she said as she stood to her feet. Just as she stepped out of the bush though, she noticed Tinkerbell's little body frozen in mid air.

"Tink? You ok?" she asked. Suddenly a loud roar echoed from behind her, her stomach dropping sharply. She knew what it was even before she turned around and sure enough a large grizzly was standing on its hind legs behind her.

"You-you must me momma bear," Christine stuttered. All of the things she had learned about bear confrontation immediately left her mind and before even she knew it she had taken off running, Tinkerbell right in front of her.

"Faster Tink!" she exclaimed. She could hear the thundering of the bear's footsteps behind her along with the explosion of smaller trees and larger bushes. Christine's heart was racing over a mile a minute and she felt like her legs would turn to jelly at any moment. She knew she couldn't outrun the bear much longer, the very unhappy thoughts flowing through her mind not helping her with her flying abilities. Suddenly they burst through the grove of trees and came to a cliff's edge, the ocean at least one hundred feet below them. There was no way she was jumping from that height.

"Crap," Christine cursed to herself. She quickly glanced back at the charging momma bear, thoughts swirling around through her mind. She really didn't want to die here, especially not by bear attack. Just before the momma bear could swing at her, Christine leaped out of the way and took off along the cliff's edge.

"Come on Tink!" Christine shouted, the little glowing ball of light appearing by her head.

"Where do we go from here? You know this island better then I do!" Christine exclaimed. Tink looked from her to the pathway before them. Soon the little fairy chimed out, Christine watching as she motioned for her to follow. The two rushed through a grove of trees before Tink suddenly disappeared through what looked like a pile of leaves.

"How in the hell is this going to help hide us?" Christine asked. Tink popped her head up before motioning for her to follow again and vanishing beneath the leaves. It looked like just a pile of leaves so what was she suppose to do? Jump in? Getting instructions from a fairy who didn't speak any English was starting to get very annoying. The loud roaring from behind her caused her head to whirl around, momma bear only a few feet away now.

"Alright fine, have it your way!" Christine exclaimed. Just as the bear lunged into the air after her, Christine jumped forward and vanished down a small black hole.

It was dark, so dark she couldn't see her hand in front of her face as she finally came to a stop.

"Hello?" she called. She couldn't see Tinkerbell's faint glow anywhere and she had to admit she was a little worried. Maybe Tinkerbell's jealousy side kicked in and she decided to leave her to fend for herself in this very dark hole. Wouldn't surprise her…suddenly a bright light appeared in front of her eyes, Christine letting out a shout before falling backwards, her hands clamping over her eyes.

"Tink!" she whined as she attempted to rub the light from her now blind eyes. The chiming fairy made a few bells like sounds before Christine finally sat up on her elbows.

"What is it?" she asked. Tinkerbell motioned for her to follow and Christine, forced to crawl on her hands and knees since they were in a tunnel obviously not meant for humans, obediently did. She followed her for what felt like miles even though it was only twenty feet before they entered a large room filled with glowing lights.

"No way," she whispered to herself as she stood from the ground. Those lights weren't orbs and instead were the glow auras of fairies, both girls and boys, swirling around. Hundreds of them filled the room, all of them dancing gracefully through the air. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, it was beautiful! She slowly moved through the room as she continued to follow Tinkerbell, her smile widening as she watched the beautiful lights swirling around her. When Tinkerbell finally came to a stop Christine gasped in shock; an elegant fairy dressed in a long beautiful sparkling robe and a fairy man standing next to her dressed in royalty robes were now floating before then. Christine managed a slight curtsy, her eyes still wide in shock since she knew she was standing in front of fairy royalty.

"Are you Christine?" the queen asked. Christine couldn't believe it; the queen was actually talking to her!

"Y-yes," she stuttered out. The woman smiled brightly.

"We have heard many rumors about your existence on the island and I am honored to finally meet you," she said before both she and the King bowed their heads.

"Please, make yourself feel at home," the King said. Christine was still having trouble believing this was actually happening, the King and Queen were actually bowing to her! Something gently tugged on a lock of her hair and when she glanced back she found Tinkerbell smiling at her, motioning for her to follow. As she stepped into the middle of the room the fairies suddenly began to fly in a large circle around her, golden dust encasing her. It tingled her skin and it felt like a mist of water swirling around her, relaxing her to the point her eyes gently closed. When the mist sensation stopped her eyes opened and she gasped in shock; what looked like a shining gold dress clung to her frame, a dress made of fairy dust that hung gently in front of her pajamas.

"It's beautiful, thank-you!" she exclaimed as she twirled around, dust following her turn. Music soon began to play and before she knew it, her feet were moving with the gentle lullaby and she was prancing around the room along with the fairies, Tinkerbell right by her side. This experience was amazing and she owed it all to Peter's little fairy. She saved her from the large momma bear and brought her to this wonderful place, a place you'd have to trust someone enough to take too considering it was where you're King and Queen lived. Maybe Tinkerbell wasn't as bad as she seemed at first and maybe the two of them could actually get along happily. Like her father always said, first impressions change once you've spent time with that person.


	13. Chapter 13 Tears of the Ocean

"Hike!" Rocket exclaimed, Hunter throwing the ball to him from between him legs.

"Here rocket!" Bolt exclaimed. Rocket quickly threw it through the air but before Bolt could grab it Swift leaped up and snagged it.

"Get him," Hunter called as Bolt and he chased after the little brunette as he tore through the leaves to the touch down twigs. Just as he was about to hit the marks Rocket came up his left side.

"I gotcha," he taunted.

"Swift over here!" Peter called, Swift managing to throw it to him before he was tackled by Rocket. Peter caught the ball before he took a few steps and lunged for the touchdown.

"Touch down!" Christine exclaimed as Peter crashed into the leaves. She had suggested to the boys that they play football and after a few pointers and setting up of the field, the game had started. Since Christine wasn't the greatest at sports she elected herself as referee and hung out in once of the trees with Tinkerbell.

"Did you see that Christine?" Peter called. Christine giggled as she gave a large nod.

"You did great Peter!" she exclaimed. Rapid picked up the ball he had dropped and grinned widely.

"Now that the score is tied the next team to score a touchdown wins," he said, Peter and Swift standing on either side of him.

"And what was our wager again?" Swift asked as Rocket, Bolt and Hunter grouped up.

"The losing team has to go aboard Captain Hook's ship, take a pair of his underwear and string it up on his flag pole instead of the skull and crossbones one he has on now," Christine reminded them.

"I hope he doesn't think that just because he came back from the dead we are going to stop messing with him," Rapid said.

"That old man doesn't know what kind of trouble this new group of Lost Boys has," Bolt said with a laugh.

"Alright, we're up now so let's play fair; remember we've got the eye in the sky," Peter said, all of them waving up at her. Christine watched as they all grouped back up into their teams.

"Here they go again Tink," she said, Tinkerbell resting and watching from her shoulder. Ever since their adventure the day before Tinkerbell seems to have warmed up to her. Christine didn't know how long this little bond would hold since fairies were so quick to change when it came to emotions, but for the time being she was enjoying the time spent.

"Hike!" Peter called out, Rapid hiking him the ball. Christine watched as the ball was thrown from boy to boy, team to team. She never really played football when she was a kid, the only time being at family reunions her family had here and there. Dance was the only sport she ever really played; yes there were different opinions to whether or not dance was a sport but when she dances she sweats, works with another team of girls and has competitions so to her, dance was a sport.

"Run Rapid run!" Swift exclaimed as he continued to pin Rocket on the ground. Rapid tore through the leaves, Peter right behind him to take out Hunter and Bolt as they came up the sides.

"Go Rapid!" Christine cheered out. With a large leap Rapid launched through the air before crashing down into the touchdown box.

"Touchdown!" Christine cheered as she floated into the air. Peter and Swift lifted their team mate into the air as they cheered, Hunter, Rocket and Bolt cowering in defeat. Christine floated down to them, her hands clasped behind her back and an innocent smile pulled across her lips.

"Well boys, you ready to keep up your end of the wager?" she questioned.

"Right now?" the trio whined. Peter, Swift and Rapid stood on either side of their referee.

"Yup right now," Peter said.

"No ifs ands or buts," Rapid said with a grin. The trio crouching on the floor below them out a groan of defeat before they finally stood.

"Alright fine, we might as well get this over with. Hook, here we come," Rocket said.

It didn't take them long to get to Hook's ship, the losing team landing on deck while the others watched from the crow's nest. To their surprise there was nobody on deck; it seemed completely deserted.

"Maybe they are all below deck for some kind of party," Swift suggested.

"I don't know but those boys better keep their ears open," Peter said. Christine nibbled on her bottom lip as she glanced around. She didn't really like being back here, too many memories were flowing through her mind at the moment and she was un-eased by it. Her shoulder hadn't fully healed from the nice knife wound Hook gave her and at the moment it felt like it was throbbing.

"Christine?" Peter suddenly called, Christine breaking from the trance like state she was in to find Peter smiling over at her. Christine returned the smile and gave a sharp nod; she would rather not worry him considering he still worried himself about letting that happen to her again.

"I can't wait to see what kind of underwear they pull out," she covered, Peter giving a nod.

"Hook's got years of torture coming his way," he said with a grin. Finally the trio made it through the Captain's door and vanished inside.

"Well, there they go," Rapid said.

"They better make quick time," Swift said.

"Yeah, who knows when those grimy pirates will suddenly pop up," Christine said. She leaned against the wood railing of the crow's nest as she waited, her fingers tapping against her cheek.

"Don't you think the pirates would have resurfaced by now? I mean not all of the pirates leave when Hook goes to shore, right?" Swift asked. Peter gave a nod as he too began to glance around suspiciously. Soon the trio returned from the darkness of Hook's room, a pair of underwear clutched in Rocket's hands as they soared into the air and up towards the flag.

"Wahoo, go boys!" Rapid exclaimed. Bolt ripped the main flag off before Hunter and Rocket tied the white polka dotted underwear in its place.

"Take that!" Bolt shouted out. Peter and the others took off into the air and joined up with them.

"Good job boys, looks like our job here is finished," Peter said. Suddenly a gunshot like sound rang out, all of them ducking in fright.

"What the hell was that!?" Hunter asked. Peter's glance fell to where he heard the gunshot.

"The Indian camp," he whispered.

"How do you know? It sounded so close," Rapid said. Peter glanced back at him.

"Just trust me on this," he said before quickly taking off for the camp. Christine glanced back at the others who gave a nod.

"Let's go," Rocket said before following after them. Christine hesitated for a moment, her heart leaping around like a jack rabbit. Something inside of her told her that this was another trap of Hook's, she didn't really know how but it was just a very sickening feeling.

"Come on Christine!" Swift called. Christine gave a nod before chasing after them. It didn't take too long for the group to finally reach the camp, but when they arrived they found themselves in the middle of a way. Arrows were whizzing passed their heads along with hatchets and bullets.

"What is going on? Hook's never done anything like this before," Rocket said. Christine gasped in shock when she saw an Indian get hit by a bullet.

"We have to help them!" she exclaimed. Peter gave a nod as he glanced back at the boys.

"Let's go boys!" he shouted out, all of them bursting from the bushes and rushing out to help. Christine wasn't exactly sure what she could do so she floated up into the air and elected herself as the look out. She couldn't believe that this was happening; Wendy never said that the pirates had ever attacked the Indians head on like this and she figured the Indians never would have seen it coming either. A bullet suddenly whizzed passed her head, Christine letting out a squeal as she ducked inside the branches of the tree.

"They shot at me," she said with a growl. She quickly snapped a branch off, cracking it so the tip was at a point before she burst back out from the tree and took aim at the closest pirate to her.

"Jerk!" she exclaimed before throwing it as hard as she could. When it struck the pirate though it bounced off of his head and plopped onto the ground. She blinked a few times as she watched it hit the ground, the pirate turning and glaring at her.

"Well that coulda worked out better then I planned," she said. The pirate held his gun up and fired off a round, Christine squealing before taking off back into the branches of the tree. Luckily the bullet missed and bounced off of the tree trunk. An idea soon hit; if she could keep this one pirate busy then that's one pirate the Lost Boys, Peter and the Indians didn't have to worry about.

"Hio Mr. Pirate!" she teased as she floated back out from the branches, her tongue stuck widely out at him. The pirate took aim once again and fired, but Christine was quicker then his shot and dodged it.

"Aw is your aim that bad? You can't even hit a measly little girl!" she exclaimed. She figured she hit a sensitive spot for he began to fire at her multiple times, Christine to her own surprise being able to dodge them. A large arrow suddenly came flying out, hitting the pirate in the chest and knocking him down.

"Got him Christine!" Rocket exclaimed as he waved. Christine gave a thumbs up as she smiled back.

"No problem Rock-"before she could finish a loud gunshot rang out and something smashed into her. She let out a shout as she smashed into the ground, her head throbbing as she opened her eyes.

"You ok Christine?" Peter asked. Christine could feel her cheeks flush a deep red color as she nodded.

"Y-yeah thank-you," she stuttered out. Peter gave her a quick glance over before he helped her back onto her feet. The two stood there for a moment, their hands clasped together as they stared into each other's eyes. Every inch of Christine's body was tingling, her heart was racing and her knees felt weak at his touch.

"I-I should get back to helping," Peter said with a slight shrug. Christine gave a nod but when she glanced over his shoulder to the war going on, her heart leaped.

"Tiger Lily!" she exclaimed, Peter whirling around. A pirate had the princess around the throat and off of the ground.

"Let her go!" Peter exclaimed, his knife drawn as he leaped over the brush and attacked the pirate holding Tiger Lily hostage. Christine cheered as he easily knocked the grimy pirate into the next century.

"Serves you right, leave Tiger Lily and the Indians alone!" she squealed out. When she turned again to see Peter her heart completely froze and her eyes widened in shock and horror. Tiger Lily's lips were pressed lightly against a wide-eyed Peters. The kiss only lasted a few seconds but to Christine it felt like an eternity. Peter's cheeks were a bright red when she pulled away and soon a smile spread over both of their lips as they stared at each other. At that moment everything felt like it was crumbling down around her, her perfect fantasy just crumbled to bits around her feet as the tears began to overflow from her eyes.

"Christine?" Bolt suddenly called. At the sound of her name Christine took off through the forest.

"Christine come back!" Bolt called after her, but Christine didn't stop. She felt her heart breaking inside of her chest, her hands covering her eyes in an attempt to stop the tears from falling even though they were flowing down her cheeks like geysers. She didn't want to ever see that and truthfully she thought things were going alright between her and Peter; sure Wendy said he had a problem with love but it wasn't obviously impossible for him. As she tore through the leaves of the forest floor she occasionally stumbled over vines, almost losing her footing here and there. Finally what she was searching for came into view, what her mind kept screaming for her to get to before she completely shattered alone in the forest. As she ran over the sand her eyes searched in agony over the ocean waves. When she reached where water met sand she finally collapsed and landed straight onto her hands and knees.

"Tide!" she screamed almost in pain. Her fingers dug deeply into the sand she had fallen into, her tears mixing with the salt of the sea as she attempted to catch her breath through sobs.

"Tide!" she screamed again. Everything on her body hurt and it felt like someone had stabbed her in the chest and completely ripped her heart out.

"Tide, please Tide," she sobbed out. That's when the wind picked up around her and tossed her hair about until the voice finally reached her ears.

"Christine?" Tide's voice called. Christine's head snapped up, her eyes catching onto the yellow ones staring back at her.

"Oh Tide," she whimpered as she scrambled to her feet and dove into the blue water. She swam with the last ounce of energy she had before collapsing into the warmth of Tide's arms.

"Christine what happened to you?" Tide asked. Christine clung onto him as if at any moment he would disappear, her face buried into his shoulder as she continued to sob.

"Please don't go," she begged. Tide's arms wrapped securely around her waist, his cheek brushing against her hair as he gently rubbed her back in comfort.

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise," he said softly into her ear.


	14. Chapter 14 Missing Breeze

Sorry for the lateness. It's been over a month and I have had MAJOR writer's block. Luckily it all decided to smooth over so I'm able to bring you yet another chapter.

Hope you all like it a lot!!!!!! :D

* * *

Christine was curled up silently on the rock within the mermaid cave she had been in when her stab wound was being treated. Tide was leaning against the rock near her head, his chin resting on his crossed arms.

"Christine, you haven't spoken for an entire day and I'm pretty sure you haven't blinked either," he said. Christine didn't move; she even felt it was foolish how she was acting. Sure Peter and Tiger Lily kissed but did she really care that much about what he did? He had his own life so why should she care how he lived it or who he kissed in it.

"Come on, at least let me get some kind of food in you," Tide begged, his fingers gently pulling her bangs back. Christine didn't respond, her mind way too deep in thought as she continued to imagine Tiger Lily and Peter's lips locking together like they did. He knew she was standing there but he still did it which meant he obviously didn't care about what she thought. He also looked like he really liked kissing the Indian princess; she was a princess after all and being royalty had its perks. Did he always kiss girls in front of his guests thought? The moment wasn't all that romantic; pirates and Indians were being killed all around them, but maybe that was their kind of scene. It sure wasn't hers. Suddenly a large wave of water washed over her, causing her to immediately sit up.

"What the hell?" she questioned as she coughed up the water that had sucked up her nose.

"Aw, did you get wet?" Tide teased, his fin hitting the water as he grinned widely. Christine's eyes narrowed as she stood to her feet.

"That's it, your going down fish boy," she snapped before lunging at him. Tide let out a chuckle as he quickly sunk down into the water just before Christine went crashing in after him. Christine's eyes opened just in time to see Tide's fin, her fingers managing to snatch onto it before he could get away. When she resurfaced she grinned widely.

"Revenge!" she exclaimed. Her feet planted against a rock and instantly she pulled back, Tide resurfacing as he winced in pain.

"Hey that hurts," he said. Christine stuck her tongue out at him, her grip still tight on his tail.

"Getting soaked doesn't really please Ms. Cheshire cat either," she said. Tide let out a laugh as he smiled.

"Then it's probably not a good thing to be friends with a merman Ms. Cheshire cat," he said with a chuckle. Christine smiled as she gave his tail a tug before releasing it and sending the unsuspecting merman sinking below the water. When he resurfaced though he was right in front of her, his usual smile spread across his lips.

"Now that you are actually moving and speaking English again are you ready to eat something?" he asked as he raised a brow. Christine's hand came to rest against her stomach as she floated in the water; she hadn't realized through her mumbling that her stomach had been grumbling. Maybe eating something would take her mind from the day before, maybe it would help somehow. Her glance returned to Tide before she gave in with a nod.

"Just don't poison me with horrid raw fish," she grumbled. Tide shook his head as he pulled her onto her back and swam towards the entrance.

"Trust me, we are going after the freshest we can find," he said. Once out of the caves entrance Christine glanced up to the blue sky. The sun was shining brightly, only a few clouds here and there.

"At least it's a nice day," she said.

"Couldn't wish for anything better on a fishing day," he said. When Christine glanced around she noticed that more merpeople were swimming around compared to the last time she had come.

"Did everyone come home for a day?" she questioned. Tide shook his head as he followed her glance.

"No, when you had see this place most of the men were out hunting for fish while the women stayed home to take care of the kids and such," he explained. Christine gave a nod as she stared at a father cradling a baby girl in his arms. She missed her parents dearly and after the events yesterday she really just wanted to go home to him. She always went to him when she had boy trouble, even though it was rare for her. Her mother wasn't serious whenever she had boy issues and her father always was.

"Why weren't you out fishing?" she questioned. Tide chuckled.

"I was and I ended up catching something bigger then a fish," he said. Christine rubbed the back of her head as her cheeks flushed a deep red color.

"Oopsie," she said.

"No big deal, I had already come back to return my take in the hunt and was out for a second time when I helped you," he said.

"So are we going out to where you had caught me then?" she asked. Tide gave a nod.

"That's the place alright," he said, Christine smiling. She only remembered bits and pieces of the day Hook stabbed her, but one of the pieces she remembered was the beach Tide had pushed her onto to get her out of the water.

Once they were at the small fishing area Tide had begun to teach Christine how to fish.

"We have sharper nails so we are able spear them that way. You on the other hand have to use the spear," he said. Christine glanced at the stick, the end having been sharpened to a very sharp point.

"Um, alright?" she said. Tide rolled his eyes before taking the stick from her.

"Looks like a pro will have to show you how," he said, Christine sticking her tongue out at him. Tide held the spear a few inches over the water as his eyes scanned below the surface and down at the fish that had begun to swim around beneath them. Christine couldn't believe how still he was considering he was part fish and couldn't exactly stand like a human. He truthfully was staying more still then even she was. Suddenly he flung the spear forward, the point easily letting it break through the surface without swaying to the side.

"Gotcha," he said. When he pulled the stick back up a fish was flopping wildly at the end.

"No way, you hit it!" she exclaimed in shock. Tide chuckled as he watched her stare at the fish in amazement.

"It's really not that hard, you ready to try?" he asked as he pulled his prey off of the end. Christine gave a nod as she took it from his hand.

"Well, here goes nothing," she said. She mimicked Tide's position, her eyes scanning the water before she locked onto a tinier fish with a yellow stripe. When his swimming slowed she immediately threw the spear forward but instead of hitting the fish it bounced off of a rock and hit her in the shin. She yelped out, her hand clasping over the pain in an attempt to make it stop.

"Looks like it's hard for different people, no matter let's try again," he said. Christine gave a nod before retrieving her stick and taking position again. She tried and failed multiple times but she did her best not to get discouraged. If she gave up when things got hard she wouldn't get very far in life. If she gave up on a test whenever she failed then school would be practically impossible for her. If she gave up every time her mother and brothers got in her way then she would be the most suicidal person in existence. If she gave up after a stupid boy toyed with her heart then she wouldn't ever find that one person she was meant to be with for all eternity.

"Gotcha!" she exclaimed as she threw the stick as hard as she could. This time when she lifted it a small white fish with a yellow stripe on his back was flopping at the end of it.

"You did it," Tide cheered, Christine squealing in excitement as she jumped up and down.

"I got it him Tide, I really got him," she shouted. Tide took it from her with a grin.

"How about we set these babies up? You like sushi right?" he asked with a chuckle. Christine rolled her eyes as she jumped up and seated herself onto a larger rock, only her feet dangling in the water.

"Well depends on if they are 100% fish or if they have some added genes," she teased.

"I'll take that as a yes then," Tide said. Christine waited patiently as he began to prepare their catch, her feet pushing through the water and creating small waves. Soon her mind was beginning to wrap around the kiss from earlier, this time though another question arose.

"Hey Tide, have you ever kissed anyone?" she asked. Tide glanced back at her, his brow raising at the sudden question.

"Kissed?" he asked. Christine gave a nod as her head tilted in curiosity.

"Yeah kissed, not like the little kid kind of kiss but a real adult kind of kiss," she asked. Tide pondered the question for a moment before returning to his work.

"Yes, her name was Breezy. She was the daughter of my mother's best friend so she and I grew up together. One day when I came back from hunting she pulled me off to the side and kissed me right there and then. It confused me at first but I truthfully like it, and I liked her. Little did I know that she and a few of our clan members were leaving Mermaid Lagoon and heading off somewhere else. I never got to say good bye to her," he said. Christine frowned; she hated it when she never was able to say good bye to people. The thought of leaving her father behind like she had was something that still made her stomach churn painfully.

"Did you love her?" she asked. When Tide was silent again Christine lifted her head; she really didn't want to offend him by asking.

"You don't have to answer, I don't mean to pry," she said. Tide shook his head before smiling.

"It's not that, I just never though about it before. Yes, I do think that I loved her," he said.

"Do you love her now?" she asked. Tide chuckled as he glanced back at her with a grin.

"You sure are full of questions now aren't you? If Breezy were to come back to me then yes, I believe I would tell her I love her. I think about her often and long for her company again," he said.

"I think you should go and find her yourself," Christine said bluntly. If you love someone why wait and wonder where they are? Tide's grin faded at the statement, his eyes saddening.

"I-I wouldn't know where to look. Besides she probably has found some other merman that's of her liking," he said. Christine's eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms defiantly. She was not going to let him let a girl he loved go that easily.

"Well how to you know that for sure? If you constantly sit and wonder what had happened to her you will run yourself mad, but if you actually go out and find her, confront her face to face, at least your mind will be put to rest. Besides, I believe she is waiting for you to come rescue her; I doubt she had any choice in her mother's sudden migration choice," she said.

"You r-really think so?" Tide stuttered, his blue cheeks flushing purple. Christine nodded as she smiled.

"Of course I do," she said. Tide's smile returned but this time she could tell it was because he was thinking about possibly meeting Breezy again. She loved it when she was able to see her friends happily in love; it made her all warm inside.

"So when are you going to confront your love, hmm?" Tide suddenly perked up. Christine's eyes widened, a lump forming in her throat.

"W-what?" she stuttered. Tide's grin had returned as he swam up to her, fresh sushi sitting on a flat rock he was carrying.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about; won't you be constantly wondering if you don't go talk to Peter?" he asked. Christine's cheeks were on fire, her teeth chewing on her bottom lip as she pondered the though.

"I d-doubt he even knows I'm gone," she whispered. Tide rolled his eyes.

"And how do you know?" he asked. Christine opened her mouth to answer but nothing came.

"Exactly my point; this island is huge and knowing him he was probably up all night searching for you," he said. Christine gave a nod as she sighed softly. He had a point; she didn't know Peter's point of view in this whole situation and maybe he finally realized that yes, she had seen the kiss and wanted to explain.

"I'll make a deal with you; if you go patch things up with Pete I will go in search for Breezy. My mom might know of where they had gone, they were best friends after all," he said. Christine gave a nod before she held out her hand to him.

"Deal," she said. Tide grinned as he grabbed her hand tightly and shook it.

"Deal, now let's eat," he said. Christine eagerly took a piece before popping it into her mouth, her stomach gurgling in thanks.

Once the two had finished eating they went out on the search for Peter, Christine taking to the skies as Tide took the island shores.

"Peter?" she called. He could have been anywhere but she had to keep looking, she had to talk things out with him. When she came to a clearing in the forest she hadn't seen the shadowy figure rushing at her in the other direction. The two came colliding into each other, limbs flailing as the heap of bodies crashed to the ground.

"Damn," Christine cursed as she sat up, her hand holding her throbbing head.

"Christine? No way, I found you!" a smaller voice cheered. When Christine opened her eyes she found Hunter sitting in front of her, his eyes wide in excitement.

"You've been looking for me?" she asked. Hunter gave a nod as he leaped to his feet and pulled her to hers.

"All night long. Peter saw you had run off and instantly sent us out to find you. Halfway through the search though, we lost him too," he said. Christine gasped in shock; Peter was missing too?

"You have to come with me to the rest of the group," he said as he took flight into the air, Christine managing to fly after him. She couldn't believe Peter was gone too; did he feel guilty about what happened? Or had something worse happened? No matter what she had to find him, she had to fix things between them no matter what that meant, she had to keep her promise.

"Peter, where are you?" she whispered softly, her eyes lifting to the sky. Even more clouds had formed the sun hardly able to be seen anymore. Why did her heart feel like it was going to explode? What was going on!?


	15. Chapter 15 Black Nightmare

"Hey guys, you guys I found her, I found Christine!" Hunter continued to cheer as he entered the clearing. The rest of the Lost Boys lifted their heads, gasping when they saw Christine fly up through the trees.

"Oh my gosh he's not kidding, he really found her," Swift said. Rocket immediately flew up to her, his hands gripping her shoulders tightly as he gently shook her.

"Please tell me you know where Peter is. Tell me!" he desperately exclaimed. Christine chomped onto her bottom lip before she slowly shook her head.

"No, I haven't seen him since we saved Tiger Lily," she whispered. She could see the worry filling all of their faces, even sadness taking over when they found she didn't know where their leader was.

"Well the good part is we've found you; now all we have to do is find Peter and we'll be alright," Bolt said. Rocket shook his head as his grip on her shoulders released his back turning to her.

"He's never been gone this long before, especially with out telling us where he'd be," he said.

"What if something bad happened to him?" Rapid whispered. Christine glanced at each of them; why did they all look depressed? This was Peter they were talking about, the kid who lived on his own for millenniums practically.

"Do not tell me you're giving up hope," she called as she flew up next to Rocket.

"But it's been almost two days Christine, where else could he be?" Hunter asked. Christine shrugged as she crossed her arms.

"As if I knew, but what I do know is that he does not give up as easily as you guys are doing. If Peter is indeed in trouble what kind of men are you? You're not even trying anymore!" she exclaimed. All of the boys glanced at each other before nodding in agreement.

"He'd defiantly scold us if he saw how easily we are giving," Swift said.

"He's the strongest person we know; of course he's going to be alright!" Bolt exclaimed. Christine gently turned Rocket around, a smile pulling across her lips.

"So, how about it Rocket? Should we head back out?" she asked. Rocket let out a sigh before managing a smile and a nod.

"Alright, but we'll need your help. You and I will take the black castle, the twins will take mermaid lagoon while Bolt and Hunter check out the Indian camps," Rocket explained.

"I know Pete's not at Mermaid Lagoon, I just came from there," she said. Rocket's jaw practically dropped to the forest floor.

"Why were you at the Lagoon?" Rapid asked.

"My friend Tide, the merman who saved me when Smee decided to plunge me into the ocean, lives there," he said.

"You're actually friends with one of them!? They kill people you know," Hunter scolded. Rocket quickly hushed him.

"We can talk about this later; right now we have to find Peter. The twins will check back at the cave, ok?" he said. Everyone nodded before taking off in their directions. Christine stayed hot on Rockets heels as they took off for the black castle. She hadn't seen the inside before, the only time having actually been there being after the race she had against Peter, both of them ending up plunging into the black waters of the castle. Soon the large castle made of black stone came into view, the sky above it just as black and dark.

"I don't remember it being this stormy the last time we were here," Christine whispered as they cautiously entered through the main gate. Rocket shook his head as he glanced back at the island.

"The storm isn't just covering the castle," he said. Sure enough the rumbling clouds had begun to spread from the castle over to the island. Dread flooded over her; she knew Peter's emotions controlled the weather around the island, but could this possibly be just a random weather phenomenon?

"Keep your eyes open Christine, something's not right here," Rocket said as they landed on the floor of the castle. Christine gave a shaky not, her teeth chomping onto her bottom lip. The water was blacker then she remembered it being, the walls seeming to be closing in even more around them as the black dragon stared down over them.

"Peter?" Rocket called out, his voice echoing around them. Christine glanced through the holes that had been blown through the walls, stone bricks still seeming like they were about to crumble around them.

"Peter where are you?" Rocket shouted again. Christine floated up onto the second floor to get a better view around them.

"Do you see anything?" Rocket asked. Christine shook her head with a sigh; all she saw was darkness and stone.

"Peter where are you?" she shouted. Suddenly a loud cackling echoed around them; immediately Christine knew who it was.

"Hook," she mumbled. Sure enough, the curly haired man stepped from the darkness across the room, pirates stepping out next to him.

"Well done Christine, I have missed that darling wit of yours," he said. Christine's eyes narrowed hatefully.

"Where's Peter," she demanded. Hook's brows lifted as his head tilted playfully.

"Peter? Oh my, has he gone missing? What a terrible tragedy," he said.

"We know you know where he is Hook, tell us!" Rocket demanded. Hook glanced over at the pirate to his left.

"Do they not believe me? I have no idea where that silly boy is," he said almost sadly. The pirate next to him only shrugged.

"See, even my men agree, Peter is not with us," Hook said. The evil smirk quickly spread across his lips once again.

"But now that I know you're alone, let's have some fun," he said. Christine suddenly heard footsteps behind her and when she turned around she found two large pirates lunging at her. She let out a scream before she jumped back, luckily still floating in the air.

"It's an ambush Rocket!" she exclaimed. Rocket quickly shot up into the air behind her.

"Let's get out of here," Rocket suggested, Christine giving a nod. Before they could turn though, the large gate was released from its hold and came crashing down to a close.

"Well, there went that escapes plan," she said.

"Looks like we have to stay and fight; can you handle a few pirates?" he asked. Christine gave half a nod; she hadn't fought a pirate head on before like this and wasn't afraid to admit she was nervous.

"Here we go, yeehah!" Rocket cheered out before flying down at a pirate and immediately attacking him. Christine gulped nervously as she stared at the three pirates standing in front of her on the ledge.

"L-Let's see how well this goes," she muttered. With that she quickly flew at them with full speed, her shoulder slamming into the front ones face. He let out a shout and stumbled back as Christine quickly snatched his sword from his hand. With that she attacked the remaining two pirates. She wasn't exactly great when it came to sword fighting, but she wasn't losing at least. Her shoulder was throbbing from hitting the first pirate but she was still fighting strong. Her battle shifted to the other side of the ledge and closer towards the looming dragon statue. That's when the three pirates suddenly stopped and quickly took a step back, their eyes wide in horror. Christine, thinking they had realized they had no chance against her, grinned.

"Finally giving up are you?" she teased. An arm quickly wrapped around her shoulders, a hand covering her mouth before she could scream.

"I haven't been this close to you in a long time, Christine," Hook whispered. Christine's sword crashed to the ground as her eyes widened in shock and her body squirmed frantically. Where had he come from so suddenly?

"Let her go Hook!" Rocket shouted as he floated up in front of them. Hook raised a brow as he glanced up at the boy.

"And what would that do? There's no escaping from here, it's your prison now," he said.

"Let her go, now," Rocket said through clenched teeth. Hook's hand slipped down to Christine's chin, his fingers gripping it tightly.

"Looks like I have no choice," he said. Before Rocket could move Hook threw Christine at him, the two colliding violently before tumbling back to the castle floor. Christine yelped in pain as her back came to rest harshly against a rock, the forced sending her rolling even farther until she came to rest against the wall. Her head was foggy and throbbing, her back stinging painfully, but somehow she managed to sit herself up.

"Are you ok?" Rocket asked. Christine nodded.

"I'm fine, but we have to get out of here Rocket," she whispered. Suddenly she saw Rocket leap to his feet, Christine quickly stumbling after him.

"What are you doing Rocket?" she asked. That's when she realized where he was going; the crank that was attached to the main gate was sitting before then, waiting and unguarded.

"Help me with this Christine," he said. Christine's heart was beginning to sink terribly as she stood next to him and attempted to help him lift the crank. Slowly but surely the crank began to reel the chain in, the gate beginning to lift.

"Stop them you fools!" Hook soon roared out. Christine spotted the pirates as they began to rush from the ledge and down towards where they were standing. If they didn't work fast, they wouldn't get out at all.

"The lock that holds it up in broken so when we get this up, you have to go get help," Rocket suddenly spoke up. Christine froze in shock and horror, Rocket grinning over at her.

"I can only hold this alone for so long so you have to be quick about it," he said. Christine defiantly shook her head.

"I won't leave you here alone Rocket, I won't!" she exclaimed. Rocket only chuckled before shaking his head.

"Then it looks like I have no choice," he whispered. Without warning Rocket quickly kicked her in the side and sent her stumbling off the edge and into the black waters below. Christine managed to resurface as she gasped frantically for air, the current pulling her out to sea.

"Find Peter!" Rocket called, Christine following his voice to find him clutching the crank with all of his might, pirates closing in on him.

"Rocket, no!" she shrieked out, but the rushing waves washed over her words. Just as she floated out of the gate's reach, it came crashing down behind her. Christine's heart raced in her chest, as she watched as the pirates grabbed Rocket and dragged him from the crank, Hook jumping down to their level.

"Get this gate up and get that girl!" he roared out. Panic flooded over Christine as she attempted to tread water.

"Run Christine, get out of here!" Rocket shouted. Christine gave a nod and by some miracle floated up into the air before taking flight back for the island.

As she managed to reach the island again she began to scream out the best she could.

"Peter! Peter get out here this instant!" she demanded. She had to help Rocket; he just saved her life and was paying the price for it back with that mob of pirates.

"Peter where are you!" she screamed out. To her surprise, a voice called back out to her, a voice she had longed to hear over the past three days.

"Christine?" Peter called. Christine immediately swan dived down to the forest floor to find Peter standing a few feet before her.

"Peter is that really you?" she whispered as she landed back onto her feet. Peter's form was hidden behind the darkness of the trees, Christine straining to see him.

"Come on Peter say something, please. We have to go help Rocket," she said.

"What happened?" Peter asked his voice cracking. Christine glanced away sadly, her fingers fumbling.

"Hook attacked us at the Black Castle, we tried to escape but the only way we could was if one of us left and the other stayed behind; Rocket voted me and made sure I was the one who got out," she said. As Peter stepped from the shadows her heart sank. His eyes looked as if he had been crying, the bags under his eyes showing he hadn't slept in over 24 hours.

"Hook attacked you?" he hoarsely asked. Christine nodded before quickly rushing forward and grabbing his arm.

"That's why we have to go and save him," she said, but when she went to pull him he ripped his arm from her grasp. She immediately stopped and stared back at him in disbelief.

"Peter? Peter what's wrong?" she asked. Peter's eyes were narrowed down at him feet, his hands clenched at his sides.

"Go home Christine," he muttered. Christine shook her head in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Just go home, home back to where you belong," he said. Christine's heart skipped as her stomach churned. What was he saying? Why would he say such a thing to her?

"Peter you can't mean that," she whispered. He had to be lying; he couldn't really mean what he was saying. When his eyes lifted they were dark and narrowed angrily.

"Nobody wants you here anymore Christine, not the Lost Boys, not Tink and especially not me!" he exclaimed. Christine stepped back in shock and fear; this wasn't like Peter, this wasn't like him at all!

"What are you saying Peter? Hook told you to say this didn't he, didn't he?" she demanded. Peter rolled his eyes.

"When will it squeeze through your little head, I don't want you here, ok? It was the biggest mistake bringing you here. I know what your expecting here, but what you need to realize is that Wendy is the only one I could ever love," he said. That struck Christine straight through the heart, her knees wobbling as her hands shook and her head hung. He sounded serious that time, his voice didn't even crack.

"I don't care about that, I will not return home, I can't," she whispered.

"You will Christine cause you are no longer wanted here by anyone you thought actually cared," Peter said. After that, he took off into the air and vanished from sight.

"Fine," was all she whispered before slowly floating up into the air. All that happened next was a blur; the rumbling sky echoed around her, lighting flashing around her as she soared over the ocean. The screeching of the mermaid and the calls of the Indians faded off into the distance the farther she flew. Cannons suddenly began to ring out followed by screams of terror but she still didn't turn. Her head throbbed and nothing seemed to matter anymore, only one destination flashing through her mind. She continued to fly, her head forcing the noises of Neverland out as her eyes closed.

"This isn't real, none of this is real," she began to mumble over and over. Images of Tink and the Lost Boys began to fade from her memory, the last images of Tide soon following behind them.

"They didn't exist, none of them really existed," she whispered. That's when the images of Peter began to fade away as well and soon an old voice called out to her.

"Christine?" the voice whispered.

"None of them exist," she said.

"Christine open your eyes," the voice called again. This time Christine obeyed and when her blue eyes fluttered open she found herself standing in a familiar place.

"I'm back in my room?" she whispered. Her bed was against the wall to her left, her dresser and desk at her right.

"You're back home," the voice said. Christine glanced forward and when she saw who was standing in front of her, the tears began to flow from her eyes.

"Papa," she muttered before rushing forward and crashing into him. Patrick's arms secured around his daughters sobbing form as he smiled contently.

"I've missed you so much," he whispered. Christine gave a nod as she buried her face into his shoulder.

"Trust me, I've missed you even more," she mumbled.


	16. Chapter 16 Finally Awake

Bombs were exploding everywhere, screams echoing from behind her. She wanted to turn, she wanted to help them but she couldn't get the blindfold off. The clinging of swords could be heard and suddenly a faint laugh bellowed in her ear.

"You can't stop this from happening, this world is mine and I will make everyone suffer," the man's voice cackled. A yell of pain and agony broke out; she knew who that was, who's voice the screaming was coming from. She had to help, she had to get to them but she had to get the blindfold off!

"Christine!" a voice exclaimed. Christine's eyes snapped open as she sat up. Her pillow was clutched tightly in her right arm, sweat trickling down her forehead.

"You ok sweetie?" the voice called again. When she glanced towards the doorway she found her dad leaning against her closet. "You were shouting again," he said with a grin.

"Really? I don't understand why, I was dreaming of lollipops and teddy bears," she said with a faint laugh. Patrick glanced her over questioningly before shrugging and walking off down the hall.

"You better hurry up and get ready. Don't want to get to school on an empty stomach now do you?" he called. Christine let out a groan as she stood up and walked to her dresser. When she had finally woken up from the, well, two-week dream, school had already started. Now school was all she was going to be focusing on, not the possibility of ever returning to Neverland and to forever keep Peter Pan as only a dream.

After pulling herself into her uniform, she hurried off down the hallway. Just as she reached the top of the stairs though, an arm wrapped around her neck and a hand ruffled up her ponytail.

"Look who woke up late again! We heard you screaming, having nightmares are we little sister?" Zeke asked. Christine struggled beneath his grasp; her twin brothers hadn't changed at all since her absence and, if possible, had gotten worse.

"Let me go Zeke!" she exclaimed in annoyance. With a sigh, and to Christine's surprise, Zeke let go.

"Alright, alright," he said. When she stepped for the stairs again though, she was picked up and thrown over his shoulder.

"Zeke I said let me go!" she squealed.

"I did, little sister," Zeke said. Christine let out a grumble as she began to beat against Billy's back.

"Dammit Billy, put me down!" she snapped, but Billy ignored her as he walked down the staircase.

"You should really watch your mouth little sister, it could get you into a lot of trouble," Billy said. Christine continued to squirm in his grasp as they entered the kitchen, the smell of bacon and eggs consuming them.

"Boys, put your sister down," their mother called. Billy and Zeke both let out a grunt before dropping her harshly into an empty chair.

"Fine," they mumbled. Christine winced before managing a smile up at her mother.

"Thanks," she said. During her time of leave her mother seemed to have realized that everything Christine had said about her brothers was true. She even threatened to force the twins to pay rent if they didn't start working on their futures. It wasn't exactly what Christine had in mind, but it was a start.

"Your father says you've been having nightmares ever since you got back dear. Are you sure nothing bad happened in America?" Margaret questioned. Christine stopped halfway chewing her bacon; she had forgotten she told her parents she was in America all this time.

"No, I promise nothing bad happened mom," she said. She gave a quick look over at her dad who quickly looked back down at his paper. She knew he had his suspicions about the whole thing, probably because he was the one who found the twins hanging out the window from a tree branch and found her climbing back in through her window covered in dirt and blood. Luckily, he told none of this to his wife. When she glanced back up at the clock she nearly choked on her juice.

"Oh great, I'm going to be late if I don't leave now!" she exclaimed before leaping to her feet and rushing for the door. Napkins and forks were raining down after her.

"Zeke, Billy stop this instant!" Margaret exclaimed, but the boys only chuckled.

"We'll see you after school lunchmeat!" Zeke shouted. After grabbing her backpack, she quickly shut the door; for once in her entire life she wished school would last forever.

For Christine, school wasn't bad at all. She kept to herself and didn't talk to anyone. Her grades were high, especially since all she did now was study up in her room. Isolation wasn't strange for her, especially when she is somewhere new. As she walked up the sidewalk she avoided eye contact with the other students, some trailing back to whisper about her as she passed. Many people did this through out the day but she turned a blind eye and deaf ear as she continued on. As long as they weren't trying to fight her, then she'd be fine. When she got closer to the last light before her school she groaned. There, standing by the light pole, was a brown haired boy with pale skin waving at her.

"Christine!" the boy exclaimed. With a deep sigh she managed to pull a smile on her face and walk towards the boy.

"Good-morning Stephen," she said. She had nothing against the boy but when you got him talking, he would not shut up. He could ramble on about dinner for over an hour if you let the boy. The main thing she couldn't stand about him was the color of his eyes; he had sparkling grass green eyes. The same eyes that seemed to haunt her around every corner.

"How has your morning been going?" Stephen asked as they waited for traffic to die down enough for them to cross. Christine shrugged as she shuffled her foot across the rocks.

"As good as it can be I guess," she said, avoiding asking how his morning was. He began to tell her anyway.

"Mine has been going great! My mom and dad both woke up extra early to make me and my baby sister breakfast. It's her birthday tomorrow but they are going down to Spain for a business meeting and woke be home so we are celebrating tonight. I can't wait for my mom to make her special apple-berry cobbler!" Stephen began to ramble on. Christine immediately tuned him out as she stared down at the sidewalk. Her birthday was coming up; two days away now but she wasn't that excited. Being sixteen meant being just another year older to her. It wasn't like her mom and dad would go all out for it; they hadn't since she was five years old and even at that party her brothers ruined it by throwing the cake into the door. Just as her mind began to wander something bright, like a flash of light, caught her eye. She immediately lifted her head and glanced around. Could that have been-she caught herself. That wasn't Tinkerbell and she wasn't returning to Neverland, ever.

"Christine, are you ok?" Stephen asked. Christine gave a nod as she smiled again.

"I'm fine. So, what did you get your sister for her birthday?" she asked, Stephen immediately starting back up his conversation.

Christine's days usually went by quicker then she wanted them to, especially since she had to return home to the devil twins. Since her parents weren't home until later, Zeke and Billy had free reign on their little sister. When her house came into view she purposefully slowed her pace and counted her footsteps, making them as small as she could. They were waiting for her inside, probably having created a large mess for her to clean. Finally, when she was forced to open the door, she walked in to find Zeke and Billy sitting on the couch and staring at the door.

"Well it's about time, little sister," Billy said with a smirk. Christine's stomach immediately sunk when she saw a plunger clutched in his hands.

"Come on, better get into your maid outfit and get to cleaning. Both bathrooms are clogged and trust me, it's not pretty," Zeke said as Billy threw the plunger at Christine's feet. Regretfully, she picked the plunger up and immediately walked off to the first bathroom. The sooner she got it done and over with, the less verbal abuse she would get and the sooner she could get to her homework. As she slid the door open and peered inside, her stomach dropped. Toilet paper was thrown all through out the room and, even though she'd rather not know, a brown substance was swirling in the almost overflowing toilet. With a deep sigh she set off to work. She didn't want to do this, the things her brothers told her to, but she had no choice. She learned the hard way the first day she was back and she refused to cook them dinner; she still had the bruises up and down her spine.

It took almost three hours by the time she had finished both of the bathrooms and trudged herself up to her bedroom. She locked the door before throwing her backpack against her bed. She leaned against the door, her head throbbing as her brother's taunting voices echoed around and around in her ears. She hated them; with a high passion she hated them. Slowly her head lifted and, even slower, she made her way to her window. She hadn't gone near it since she woke up and found herself back in everyday life. As she lifted it the cool nights breeze blew through and wrapped around her legs. The stars were shining brightly through the branches of the trees and the moon made everything glow beneath her.

"It'll forever, just be a dream," she whispered to herself. From above in the trees the leaves rustled loudly, but Christine didn't look up. Instead, she closed the window and wandered back off to finish her homework. Hopefully, her birthday would bring some kind of smile to her face.


	17. Chapter 17 Birthday Key

Hey ya'll! I'm soooooo sorry for the very late delay. I've been busy with school and graduation so I haven't had time at all.

So to make up for it all, I made this chapter longer and will put up Chapter 18 within the next few days. I owe you all that much.

Only two more chapters left of The New Adventure! GAH! XD What will happen next?

~ ..

* * *

The screaming hadn't returned to her dreams, nor did the explosions or that horrible voice. Those shining green eyes didn't peer through the darkness at her and there was no sparkling ball of light. It was gone, all of it had completely vanished and she couldn't help but feel relaxed. It was strange not hearing all of these memories, remembering all of the heartache that boy caused her, all of the lies he fed her, but she was happy to have a restful sleep for once.

"Yo, kid, wake up," Billy's voice cut through. Christine woke up but didn't move, her eyes staying shut in hopes he would simply go away.

"Poke her with something, Billy, that or hit her with that pillow," Zeke said. Christine tightened her muscle as she waited for the blow of whatever they chose to hit her with.

"Hey, I'll hit her with this plastic sword thing," Billy said. Christine silently groaned to herself when she heard him lift the sword from its resting place behind her bed. Here we go again. The day before her birthday and her brothers were already trying to kill her.

"You hit her with that sword you will never see the world outside of this house ever again," Patrick shouted. Christine's body immediately relaxed at the sound of her father's voice.

"We weren't going to hit her," Billy said as he set the sword back in its spot.

"We were only going to wake her up with a sweet little love tap," Zeke said. Christine finally rolled over.

"A love tap that would put me in a coma probably," she said. Billy and Zeke immediately pointed at her in shock.

"You are awake! You little faker I know you-"

"Get out now you two," Patrick demanded before Billy could finish. The twins made a grunting noise before stomping off to the hallway. Patrick leaned against the doorway as he grinned at his daughter.

"You know if you keep irritating them they are going to nail you when I'm not paying attention," he said. Christine rolled her eyes as she stood up from her bed, running her fingers through her rat's nest of a hairdo.

"You have no idea," she mumbled to herself.

"What was that?" Patrick asked. Christine shook her head as she smiled and went to her closet.

"Nothing dad, you should go help mom with breakfast. I think the twins are trying to help and it's making things worse," she said. Sure enough, shouts and laughter erupted from the kitchen causing Patrick to groan in annoyance.

"Oh those two," he grunted before taking off down the hall. Christine sighed as she shook her head. She wanted to tell her dad about what her brothers were doing to her, but she couldn't. She tried once in second grade, but once the twins were off of restriction they pushed her down the stairs and into their living room table. She broke her arm that day, but said it was her fault she fell.

After slipping her uniform on and tightening her hair into a side braid, she walked downstairs, careful to avoid Zeke and Billy's room. Once downstairs she grabbed some toast and headed for the door.

"Are you leaving so soon, Christine?" Margaret called. Christine gave a nod as she waved and grabbed her bag.

"Yeah, I have to finish a project for my English class. I love you!" she shouted before rushing outside and closing the door. She didn't really have a project, but she just wanted to get out of the house. She slowly made her way down the road towards school. She had another blistering headache, but for some reason it seemed worse then the day before. Maybe her brothers were getting to her more then she had expected, that or they hit her again when she wasn't looking. Well maybe school would actually help her for once, or it would make her headache transfuse into something worse. As she rounded the corner though, she hadn't been looking where she was going and slammed into someone, their grocery bag crashing to the ground. Christine winced a bit as she stumbled back.

"I-I'm so sorry! I should have been looking where I was-"she stopped mid sentence when she realized who she had run into.

"Hello, again, Christine dear," they said.

"W-Wendy?" Christine whispered. Wendy gave a nod as she began to scoop up her groceries, Christine immediately crouching down to help her.

"I never thought I'd see you again, dear," she said once her bag was back safe in her arms.

"What do you mean?" Christine asked dumbly. She knew exactly what Wendy was talking about but she'd never admit to it.

"Oh come now, I know that Peter came and took you away. It's the real reason you disappeared now, isn't it?" Wendy asked. All Christine could do was nod, her head hanging as her fingers played nervously with her skirt.

"Well, what are you doing back here, sweet-heart?" Wendy asked curiously. Christine sighed as she shrugged and barely lifted her head.

"He didn't want me anymore I guess," she said.

"You mean he sent you back home, after all of this time? This is so strange," Wendy whispered almost to herself.

"What is?" Christine asked. Wendy immediately shook her head as she smiled.

"Oh nothing, dear. I must return home to Danny though, got to put these in the fridge before they spoil. I shall see you around then, Christine," she said before disappearing around the corner, leaving Christine back alone on the road.

Christine slowly made her way back towards school, Stephen already coming into sight as she walked up the hill.

"Hi Christine!" he called. Christine managed a slight wave back, Wendy's sudden ending to their conversation still thick in her mind.

"Hey there, Stephen," she said.

"I have a surprise for you," he said rather loudly. Christine's head lifted at this; he remembered it was her birthday?

"For-for me?" she asked. Stephen nodded as he pulled a small box out of his backpack and held it out to her. It was covered in a blue wrapping paper that had clouds printed on it, a white bow holding it all together.

"T-thank you, so much Stephen," she said as she took it.

"You can't open it now though, you have to open it at midnight," he said rather proudly. Christine couldn't help but laugh a bit at this comment.

"Midnight huh? Why couldn't you have just given it to me-"

"It won't have the same effect tomorrow like it will at midnight! Besides, I can't guarantee I'll be here tomorrow," he said.

"What's going on tomorrow?" Christine asked as she slipped the box into her bag. Stephen seemed to ignore, or simply not hear, her comment as he began to walk towards school.

"Come on, we're going to be late if we don't hurry up!" Stephen said with a laugh. Christine blinked a bit in confusion. Why was everyone in such a hurry today?

"I'm coming, wait up!" she shouted as she chased after him. This wasn't really like Stephen, being so secretive and such. What could have been in that box that was so special? Then again it wasn't her birthday yet, so she shouldn't open it anyway. Today was sure weird.

School dragged on longer then she had ever known. It felt like the last ten minutes of the day lasted out to be an hour! Finally the bell rang and Christine made her way back home. So much was swirling around in her thoughts; her head was still pounding from that morning and once she got home, she was taking a long relaxing bath. That's when it hit her; Zeke and Billy were still waiting for her at home. Immediately her head throbbed ten times harder, Christine gripping her temples with her hands. This day was starting to become the most bothersome one since she first arrived in London. She arrived at home, much sooner then she ever wanted, and threw her stuff down by the door. Strangely, the twins weren't sitting in the living room. Instead there was a box sitting on the chair, a blue piece of paper on top.

**Christine,**

**We're only gone today because dad gave us a grocery list the size of Texas' ass. Don't think we are going to go easy on you tomorrow just because it's your birthday. It's just going to be as boring as the last.**

**By the way, we opened your birthday present from Grandpa Norbert. It's one of his usual specialties.**

**Your favorite brothers EVER,**

**The Twins**

Christine rolled her eyes before tossing the paper aside and examining the box. Sure enough there were tears in the tape, pieces of it lying on the floor.

"Assholes," she cursed to herself before pulling the flaps of the box open. She pushed through the packaging peanuts, her hand pushing all the way to the bottom until her fingers wrapped around something that felt like a rough fabric. When she pulled it out she found herself staring at a black bag of some kind. The main pouch was no bigger then the size of a CD case, a long strap attached to it and pull strings keeping it closed. Golden stars were painted over it and a bright white moon hung in the corner. Grandpa Norbert always loved using his hands, especially when it came to his only grand-daughter. Christine slipped the bag over her head before setting the box on the floor and heading upstairs. Once in her room she slipped out her phone and began to dial. After a few rings, an older man's voice picked up on the other line.

"Is this my long lost grand-daughter?" they asked. Christine couldn't help but giggle.

"Hey Grandpa Norbert, I got your present today!" she exclaimed.

"You did now? And what do you think? I made it all by hand, even the bag! Your Grandma Mary had to help a bit with that one, but at least you know it's made out of love," he teased. Christine brushed her fingers across the paintings.

"Your hand painting is still amazing as ever," she said.

"You think it will suit you for when you take your next adventure out by yourself?" Norbert asked. Christine let out a sigh as she scratched the back of her head.

"Mom told you about my trip to America," she said.

"Of course she did and I'm furious!" he exclaimed. Her heart sunk into her stomach; she hated disappointing her grandpa. He was her favorite person in her family.

"Grandpa I'm sorry I ran away from home, but you don't understand how-"Norbert cut her off.

"You didn't let me finish dear. I'm furious because you didn't come over and visit your elderly grandparents," he teased. Christine let out a deep sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry, I didn't really have anyway to get up there," she said.

"It's alright, but that's why I made you the bag. Now you can put everything you need in there and travel up to see us. You are going to be a big sixteen years old after all," he said.

"Alright Grandpa, I'll be sure to do that," she said with a chuckle.

"Ok dear, it was nice hearing from you. Love you, kiddo," he said.

"Love you too, grandpa," she said before flipping her phone shut. She missed her life back in America, mostly because she could be closer to her family. Finally she decided that getting her homework over with was the thing to do with her free time off and away from her nightmare siblings.

Before Christine knew where time had gone she was already changing into her pajamas and curling up in bed. As she rolled over onto her side her eyes glanced over the clock; 11:45. Much later then she usually went to bed, but at least she was attempting to fall asleep.

"Fifteen more minutes before I'm sixteen," she whispered. Suddenly she remembered the box Stephen gave her. It was almost midnight, and by the time she grabbed the box and got back upstairs, time would have passed by even more. She threw her covers off before rushing down the stairs, tiptoeing passed the twin's door, and leaping to where her back pack sat at the door. There, still sitting on top, was the small blue box. Her heart leaped a little as she made her way back for her room; she loved getting presents, especially from friends, but this was different. She hadn't known the boy for more then two weeks and already he had given her a gift. What could it be? She slipped back into her room, making 100% sure she was silent as a mouse going passed Zeke and Billy's door, before she sat back onto her bed. She glanced back at the clock; 11:53.

"Seven minutes early won't kill him, will it?" she questioned. Finally deciding that it was safe to open, she pulled the ribbon off and began to tear away at the paper to reveal a white box. When she lifted the lid she found a silver key shining back at her, a small chain looped through it like a necklace.

"A key?" she asked herself as she pulled it from the box. Around the bow of the key was a small blue ribbon, the blade shaped like an old fashion key. It was different but she liked it all the same and slipped it around her neck.

"I like it," she said happily to herself as she brushed her fingers across the cold metal, the chimes echoing from the downstairs clock reminding her it was midnight and much passed her bedtime. There suddenly came a rustling sound from her window, Christine's heart leaping into her throat as she pulled her sheets up to her neck.

"Hello? Who's there?" she asked shakily. After a few minutes of more silence, only the wind blowing through her open window, she relaxed.

"Must have just been a bird," she muttered. Suddenly the rustling returned, but this time, a gold ball of light tumbled in from the tree. Christine screamed in fright before ducking beneath the covers. This was not happening! Before she knew it the sheets had been thrown from her head, the small ball buzzing around her head like a fly. She knew who it was, but she really didn't want to talk to her.

"Alright, Tink, alright!" she shouted before sitting up with a growl. The small fairy floated in front of her as she crossed her arms and began to make little "ting" sounds at her.

"Tink, I don't understand fairy talk," she snapped. Tink rolled her eyes before taking off and flying wildly around her room.

"What are you doing here anyway? Didn't Peter tell you he doesn't want me there anymore? I thought you'd be happy I'm gone," she grunted. Tink returned, but this time with the Peter Pan doll she had shoved in her closet and hit beneath a pile of clothes.

"Why is that thing out? Put that back in the crap box," she grunted. To her surprise Tink began to wrap a string around the dolls arms before wildly hitting it with her make up brush.

"Hey, what do are you doing? Stop that!" Christine snapped as she pulled the doll into her hands. As she glanced the doll over the fairy's words slowly began to piece together.

"Peter's been kidnapped, hasn't he," she whispered. Tink let out a bell sound that would have played if someone got a question right on a game show. Christine glanced from the doll back up to the now silent Tink.

"How bad is it down there?" she asked. Tink's head hung as she floated down to the bed, her wings falling to her sides before she shook her head.

"That bad huh?" she questioned. She glanced the doll over before she set it down.

"But what can I do, Tink? I wasn't a good fighter, I can barely fight with my plastic sword let alone a real one," she said. Tink flew up to Christine and landed in her upheld palm, her hands clasping together in a pleading matter. Christine rubbed her head in annoyance; the only reason she would ever think of returning to Neverland was to save the Lost Boys and to save Tide. And possibly going to punch Peter and give him a piece of her mind, but that was passed the point. Christine sighed and set the fairy down on the sheets before standing and beginning to pull her shoes on.

"Fine, but once they are safe and sound, I'm coming back home, understand?" she said. Tink let out a cheering sound as she flew up into the air, gold dust spreading around everywhere. Christine grabbed the bag Norbert gave her before stuffing a bottle of water inside and sliding it over her head. She then slipped out a pen and paper.

**Mom, Dad, and the Assholes,**

**I'm leaving yet again, not sure for how long, but I promise I'll be alright.**

**I have to take care of a few things I left unfinished, don't worry ok? I guess I'm growing up faster then you expected. I love you mom and dad.**

**Love always,**

**Christine**

After pulling her hair back up into a ponytail and wrapping a bow around it, she stood in the center of her room and held her nose shut.

"Well, Tink, hit me with all you got," she said. Tink gave a sharp nod before floating all around her, gold dust covering every inch of the blonde's body. Slowly Christine lifted from the floor, her arms returning to her sides. She couldn't believe she was doing this; why the hell was she risking her life for the sake of some jerk who didn't want her in the first place?

"Lead the way my fairy guide," she said before she and Tink flew out the window of her room. Then again it wasn't just Peter's life at stake, it was everyone else; Tide, his family, the lost boys, the fairies, even Tiger Lily and the Indians. Her coming back to Neverland was for them and them only. Second star to the right and straight on till morning, here she comes.


	18. Chapter 18 Bloodied Skies

A flash of light, a sudden warmth circulating it's way through Christine's skin, and when she opened her eyes, her heart fluttered. The baby blue sky surrounded her, the clouds puffy and soft like cotton candy as she floated over them. Birds twittered cheerfully as they passed by, Christine giggling as one kissed her cheek. Things didn't seem like they had changed at all! The sounds of drumbeats and whistles could be heard coming from the Indian encampment and even the mermaids were gently singing in Mermaid Lagoon. She even swore she heard laughter from the Lost Boys echoing within the forest. She couldn't even seem to find Hook's ship in the ocean water's where it had been normally anchored. So, why had Tink come to get her?

"Tinkerbell, why did-"that's when she realized the little gold ball of dust wasn't in front of her. Where had she vanished off to? Suddenly she heard faint bell chimes, a sharp pain scratching at Christine's brain as she grasped her skull in agony. What the hell was this? When she managed to open her eyes again though, her heart shattered. The sky was black, a red haze seeming to tint the horizon. Crows had taken the song bird's place and the clouds were charcoal black. The Indian encampment had been burned to ashes, only the charred pieces of totem pole still standing. Half of the once green pine tree forest had been burnt down too, some of them even still burning. High pitched shrieks of terror were coming from Mermaid Lagoon and there, floating in the harbor, was Hook's ship. Chaos has spread during her absence and, for all she knew, death had plagued the island too.

"No," she whispered. Where were the Indians? Were the Lost Boys and Tide alright? Had Hook captured and possibly killed-no, she wouldn't let herself think like that. Tinkerbell was once again floating in front of her, her hands grasping Christine's nose firmly.

"I-I'm alright, Tink," she whispered. Tinkerbell gave a nod before motioning for her to keep following. Christine felt sick, but managed to keep herself together. Hook had taken total control and was making Neverland pay for his pain.

"Tinkerbell, I need to see Peter and the Lost Boys. Take me to them, please," she begged. The fairy seemed hesitant as a frowned pulled over her small face, but soon she gave a nod and began to float down towards the harbor. Christine knew it; Hook had kidnapped Peter.

Slowly the two floated quietly towards the Jolly Rodger, and soon they had hidden themselves just over the railing where they could watch with out being spotted. The pirates were singing and dancing, beer splashing all over the deck and themselves as the drunkards laughed. As she glanced towards the main deck she heard a sudden gunshot, her throat seizing up. Two pirates were shooting at the ground, the twins dancing around in an attempt to keep their feet from being shot off.

"Those basterds!" she scolded. How dare they do that to Rapid and Swift! Her eyes immediately scanned around in an attempt to find where they were holding the others and soon she found her answer. Hunter and Rocket were dangling by they wrists from the crow's nest, their legs kicking wildly as a pirate dangled a snake in front of their faces. Bolt was curled up in a cage, tears streaming through the dirt and blood on his cheeks. How could this be? Those were her little brothers, the brothers she loved and cared about dearly. They were her responsibility; she shouldn't have left them behind just because some stupid boy broke her heart. Speaking of, where was that stupid boy? Her eyes slowly made their way up to where the wheel was and there, strapped to the mast pole of the ship, was Peter. His hair had been matted with dirt and dried blood, cuts all across his face and body and a deep stab wound in his shoulder. His crystal green eyes were closed, his head hung in exhaustion.

"P-Peter," she whispered in horror. Suddenly Peter's head lifted almost as in response to her call. His eyes looked dull, now almost like a seaweed green as he scanned across the ship. Tears welled up and cascaded down her cheeks as her nails dug into the wood of the ship. Hook did this and he was going to pay. She was going to make sure that the basterd died this time, and by her hand if it came to that. That's when there came a loud thud, the Captain's door bursting open and hatred flooding over Christine. Hook slowly stepped out from the darkness, a sick grin forming across his lips.

"Ship's company!" he shouted, the ship going dead silent. All eyes focused on the dark curly haired man as he slowly made his way up to where Peter was tied.

"I propose we play another little game, with our favorite little fairy boy," he called out. The crew cheered in excitement as Hook cut the ropes that bound Peter to the pole, his hook linking through the ropes that bound his wrists.

"But what should we play?" a pirate shouted. Hook chuckled loudly before throwing the limp blonde into the center of the mob.

"Let's simply knock some sense into the little chap," he grinned as a pirate latched a chain onto Peter's ankle. The pirates suddenly encircled him, the Lost Boy's screaming in horror.

"No, Peter!" Bolt shrieked, a pirate slamming his cage.

"Peter get out of there!" Rapid pleaded as Swift and he were tied to the cannons. Christine watched in horror as Peter slowly stumbled to his feet, the pirates pulling out pieces of wood and even mallets; why wasn't he flying anymore? He needed to fly; he needed to get away from there. A pirate swiftly swung at Peter, hitting him in the back and immediately sending him crashing to the ground, unable to catch himself with his wrists still bound. Christine, with out thinking shot up.

"Peter!" she screamed. Just as the pirates looked up though, Tink slammed into her, the small force knocking her out of sight.

"Just the wind, keep going boys," a pirate smirked. Tink's bells were tinkling in her ears and finally Christine gave in with a nod. She couldn't just jump in there unprepared; she didn't even have a sword on her!

"Tink, take me to where they are holding Tide and the mermaids," she asked as she attempted to catch her breath. Tink nodded before grasping Christine's index finger and leading her away to Mermaid Lagoon, forcing her to leave Peter's screams unanswered.

Slowly the two weaved their way in and out of the trees, Christine's heart thudding wildly against her rib cage. Hatred filled every pore of her being and revenge was all she could think about. Tink's pace slowed and soon they were at the shore of the Lagoon, two pirates standing guard by the rocks. Mermaids were hissing and screeching at the ugly men, but they simply laughed.

"Shut up yeh ugly beings," one spat. Christine stayed hidden within the darkness of the trees as she scanned the ocean's waters. Mermaids had been chained to rocks and even had been locked in cages. She easily spotted Merrick, tending to a mermaid's wound from inside one of the cages. Soon she spotted Tide, his wrist chained to one of the rocks while the other sheltered a baby merman. Anger flashed over Christine and suddenly she floated out from her hiding spot, Tink unable to grab her this time. She grabbed the nearest boulder and, just as the first pirate turned around, she slammed the rock into his skull.

"Hey!" the second pirate shouted. A gunshot rang out, a bullet whizzing passed Christine head as she immediately turned around and chucked it at him. The rock hit his gun which shot up and knocked him in the teeth, the force knocking him unconscious. Christine was out of breath, her hands shaky, but she had done it. She fought back!

"Christine!" Tide called out. Christine immediately flew over to where he was floating, his eyes wide in shock and confusion.

"You-you really came back. I can't believe this," he whispered. Christine smiled faintly as she scratched the back of her head.

"I don't have the best timing though. I-I was just over at Hook's ship," she mumbled. Tide gasped in shock.

"Did you get the keys? Hook's got all of them locked away in his cabin," he said. Christine sharply bit her lip before shaking her head sadly.

"I didn't even get on board; they are torturing Peter and the Lost Boys," she said. Tide's head hung as he glanced at the shaking merboy.

"We-we can hear them screaming from here," he whispered.

"I'll go back and get the keys," Christine said.

"It's too dangerous Christine. There are too many of them now; they even gained some Indians on their team," he said. Christine frowned as she hovered over the water. What was she suppose to do? So what if she showed up, so far she proved as no help to anyone. What was the point of even showing up? So she could float around and just cause more trouble like she always did? Suddenly something bright began to glow in front of her, her heart fluttering. The key, the key that Stephen had given her was glowing! But how? Slowly the key rose into the air, tugging against her neck as if wanting to be released. Immediately she slipped it off of her head and, to her shock and amazement, it began to float away. It made its way inch by inch closer towards Tide.

"Christine, what is that?" Tide questioned. Christine shook her head, her eyes entranced by the key.

"It-it was a present from this kid Stephen who goes to my school," she said. Everything had gone silent as hundreds of eyes watched the sight. Finally the key slid into the lock on Tide's handcuff and, to everyone's surprise, it turned. Within seconds Tide was free.

"No way," Tide whispered as he stared at the key, the glowing slowly fading off. Christine gently grasped it back in her hands before staring at Tide in shock.

"I can't believe it actually worked," she said.

"Try it again on Koi's lock," Tide said as he motioned towards the lock latched around the merboy's fin. Christine slid the key into the lock and, like magic, it clicked open. Immediately she tossed it to Tide.

"Release the others," she said. Tide gave a sharp nod before making his way quickly to the other prisoners, Christine turning to where Tinkerbell was floating next to her head.

"Tink, do you think you could gather those still remaining fairies? I have a plan, but I need their help. Will you do that for me, please?" she whispered. Tinkerbell gave a nod before saluting and immediately taking off into the darkness of the forest.

"Christine?" Merrick's voice suddenly called. Christine turned around to find him smiling up at her, her arms wrapping around his neck as she hugged him.

"Oh how I've missed you," she whispered. Merrick gave her a tight squeeze before releasing her.

"I heard you tell that fairy that you have a plan. How can we be of assistance?" he asked as he motioned behind him. All of the merpeople, female and male, were floating behind him and staring up at her. She couldn't believe her eyes; they all wanted to risk their lives to help?

"Are you sure?" she asked. Merrick glanced back at everyone, screeches and soft hums echoing out. Tide soon broke through the surface next to Merrick, his hand lifting to reveal the key.

"This is our home too, Christine. We want to help you get it back and destroy Captain James Hook once and for all," Merrick said. Christine slipped the key from Tide's hand before scanning over the crowd of merpeople. Truthfully she wasn't expecting this much cooperation.

"Christine, look," Tide called as he pointed to the forest behind her. Christine slowly turned only to find at least one hundred little glowing balls floating behind her, Tinkerbell waving as she approached her. Christine's jaw practically dropped.

"You-you all really want to help me do this?" she asked. Tinkerbell nodded happily, bells chiming as she did. Christine glanced them all over before turning back to the merpeople. What if her plan didn't work? Everything might end up turning for the worse and more people might die! Suddenly she heard it, a scream echoing from the distance. A plea. Immediately Christine's hands clenched into fists before she turned to where Tide and Merrick were, motioning for Tinkerbell to join them.

"Alright, here's what we are going to do," she said.


	19. Chapter 19 The Island Fights Back

Sorry about the issues with uploading the last chapter. Fanfic was being mean to me! :(

Buuut to make up for it I bring you, CHAPTER 19! Gah this one is epic! Hahahahahahaha yay me!

You all beter enjoy this one. A lot of creativity went into this. Only one more chapter left you guys! What's gonna happen!

~..

* * *

"Tonight's the night Smee," the black haired crook whispered. His hat covered his ice blue eyes, his black curls gleaming in the hazed moonlight as his silver hook dug into the wood railing of the ship. The chubbier Smee standing behind him tilted his head in confusion, the ball of his hat gently hitting the side of his face.

"Captain?" he questioned. Hook's head lifted so he was staring at the sky, his smirk causing the ugly scar down his jaw line to shift.

"Tonight, I finally kill Peter Pan and destroy this wretched place called Neverland," he said. Smee jumped a bit in excitement.

"You mean it sir? We can really set sail tonight?" he asked. Hook glanced up towards the ship's mast, a small blonde haired boy strapped to the bottom of it. His head was hung in exhaustion, his form weak and slumped down on his knees. Cuts, bruises and fatal wounds covered the boy's body, which was shocking that he was even still breathing. There was no point in torturing him anymore; the end of his story had finally come.

"Prepare the men for the boy's death sentence. I want all of his little buddies to have a front row seat as I kill him. They can see what's in store for them next," Hook scowled before returning into his cabin, Smee sharply nodding as he saluted him. Once the captain was gone, the chubby man rushed off to alarm the others.

From above them, ropes binding his form, the green eyed boy lifted his head. This was it, wasn't it? Hey, the end has to come eventually for everyone. He just wished it didn't have to come to the Lost Boys. They didn't deserve an end like this. His eyes lifted to the twins who were tied down to the cannons just below him. Their heads were resting against each other's as they slept. At least they seemed peaceful. Bolt was curled up in the bottom of his cage, but at least he wasn't alone anymore. Hunter and Rocket were wrapped around him, all of their cheeks stained with blood and tears. They were still so young, they shouldn't have ever been put through anything like this!

"It's about time," he heard a pirate chuckle, Smee waddling away from a group of them.

"That boy deserves it, he's been toying with the Captain and us for too long," another spat.

"Finally we can set sail and be real pirates, not boy and fairy hunters," a third said. Peter let out a sigh as he stared down at his bloodied knees. Thank heavens Tinkerbell got away when she did. Who knows what they would be doing to the small girl now. He shuddered at the thought. He just wished he could have gotten to say good-bye and thank her for everything she'd done for him. It was because of her he found this life here and because of her he was still alive. She was the one who followed the laughter, the laughter that belonged to his first love, Wendy Darling.

"Prepare the boy!" Hook's voice suddenly shouted. Peter didn't flinch; his head didn't even lift when he heard the two pirates come up the stairs, the ropes loosening.

"Get up," one of the pirates ordered. When he just sat there, his wrists still bound together by rope that was rubbing them until they bled, they jerked him to his feet.

"Stupid spoiled brat," the second pirate scoffed. Instead of walking him down the stairs, they walked up to the railing and threw him over the edge. He could have taken off then, soared off across the sky, but instead his body just slammed down into the deck and skidded a few feet. Everything throbbed, the stab wound in his shoulder breaking open again and beginning to bleed all over the wood.

"Peter!" he heard the Lost Boy's yell. As his eyes weakly opened he found all five of them staring down at him in shock, chains holding them all together now. How did everything come down to this? He use to be able to put Hook in his place all of the time, even when he was alone with out the original Lost Boys. But now-now he had no happy thoughts left.

"Little Peter Pan, look at you now," Hook's voice suddenly called out. Peter rolled over only to find the mangled face of the Captain staring down at him. Hook linked his hook through the front of Peter's clothes before lifting him off of the ground.

"All of my life you have made me suffer. From cutting my hand off and feeding it to that damn crocodile to leaving me to sit and rot in its stomach for years. You are going to pay for all of this, dear boy, and do you know how?" Hook questioned. Peter ignored him even though he kept eyes contact with the smirking man.

"With your life," he whispered. Peter glared hatefully up at him as Hook lifted the sword from his belt. Things were really ending like this. Even after everything, Peter only had one wish; to see her one last time. Blue eyes, blonde hair, beautiful smile and feet that danced through the air like an angel. He wanted to tell her that he had lied to her; he never wanted her to leave. In fact if he could keep her forever he would! But Hook would have killed her, killed her right in front of his eyes and he never wanted that to happen. At least he'd never have to worry about her coming back here ever again. She would probably be mad at him until the end of time.

"Any last words?" Hook asked with a smirk. Peter glanced back at his men, tears streaming down all of their cheeks.

"I'm sorry, boys," he said with a smile. This only caused the boys to break out into sobs.

"Peter, no!" Swift choked out.

"We forgive you, Pete," Rocket said as Swift turned to cry into his shoulder. With that Peter turned back to face Hook, his green eyes closing.

"I'm sorry, Christine," he thought to himself.

"Time to die!" Hook cackled madly. Peter waited for the final plunge, the feeling of cold metal ripping through his already shattering heart. A heart that belonged to-

"Hook!" a voice screamed out. Peter's eyes immediately opened just in time to see Hook's hat fly off of his head.

"What the hell?" Hook snapped. Everyone's head lifted to fine the blonde haired girl standing up on the railing in front of the wheel, Hook's hat now placed upon her head as a ball of light floated next to her.

"It's Christine!" Hunter shouted.

"And Tinkerbell too!" Rapid exclaimed happily. Peter couldn't believe what he was seeing. She really came back? Hook released his hold on him, sending him smashing back down onto the deck as he grinned up at her.

"You silly girl, you really came back? Alone and unarmed too? Shame, I thought you'd be a tougher fight then this," he said. Christine reached behind herself and pulled out a sword, a smirk pulling across her face.

"I'm not dumb, James, and I'm not alone either!" she shouted. Suddenly she let out a high pitched whistle and within seconds, a golden light began to illuminate the sides of the ship.

"What's going on?" a pirate exclaimed.

"Look its glowing!" Bolt cheered out. Nobody could believe their eyes when they saw what happened next. Slowly, one by one, mermaids and mermen began to rise up from the ocean, fairies flying all about them.

"It's time all of us had a chance to take you down, Hook," Christine laughed out. Finally she saw it; shear terror had flooded the scarred face of Hook. Immediately she held her sword up into the air.

"Kill them!" she screamed out. Not to her surprise, Hook took off running for his cabin. For now Christine needed to worry about getting the Lost Boys and Peter to safety. She flew down to where the five boys were chain, her blade slicing straight through their chains and releasing them.

"I've got to get you guys out of here," she said. Rocket grabbed her hand though and pulled her back.

"We want to help fight, Christine," he said. Christine's eyes widened; were they serious?

"They did this to us, and we are going to give them what they deserve," Hunter snapped. Christine glanced them each other for a few minutes before giving in with a sigh, pulling them all into a hug.

"You are all so brave," she whispered. With that she turned to where Tide was fighting.

"Tide, throw me some swords!" she called. He gave a sharp nod before he and Merrick tossed over five swords, each of the boys snatching one up.

"Hurry and find one of the fairies, alright?" she said, each other them rushing off. Christine then quickly released Peter's wrists before lifting him into her arms and floating towards an isolated corner.

"Peter, please say something," she pleaded as she gently set him down. Her hands cupped his cheeks as she waited for him to open his eyes again. He wasn't dead, he wasn't gone!

"Peter it's really me, it's really Christine," she whispered. Slowly those green orbs fluttered open to catch onto the worried blue ones.

"W-why?" he whispered groggily before once again slipping into unconsciousness. Hatred flooded over her once again as she rose to her feet, her hand clutching onto her sword as she turned to face Hook's captain door.

"Tide, Merrick, watch out for Peter understand?" she demanded.

"And where the hell are you going?" Tide questioned as he shoved a pirate off of the edge of the ship.

"Something I should have done months ago," she snarled.

Her foot slammed into the wood door, the hinges snapping as the door completely collapsed forward.

"Where are you, Hook?" she shouted. The room was completely black, the hazed moon barely giving off any light. He was here, but where was the rat hiding? She kept her sword aimed out in front of her, waiting for him to jump out at any second.

"Show yourself you coward!" she exclaimed. Almost as if on command, the dark haired man lunged out at her from the side, the force sending both rolling out onto the main deck. Christine immediately slid her feet up beneath him before kicking him back and over her head before shooting to her feet.

"You're going to die today, Hook, and this time we are all going to make sure you stay dead!" she exclaimed. Hook chuckled as he pulled his sword out as well.

"I'd love to see you try, little girl," he smirked. With that, he rushed at her. Christine had never a day in her life been in a sword fight, but this seemed like she had been fighting for years! She easily blocked all of his attacks, one after the other. How on earth was she doing this! Soon she started to fight back, swinging at him after blocking his weak attacks and forcing him back towards the stern of the ship.

"You tried to kill me, you to tried to kill my little brothers, my best friend and his family, all of their homes and most of all the stupid boy I'm in love with!" she exclaimed as their swords clashed. All of the anger was releasing with her sword.

"You deserve to die, Captain James Hook, after everything you've done to this island," she said. Her foot slammed into his gut, the force smashing him into the railing and slipping the sword from his grasp. He stared at it in shock as it plunged into the dark waves of the ocean, some mermen and mermaids still floating below him.

"Any last words?" Christine questioned. Slowly Hook turned around, his hands lifting in surrender.

"Do forgive me for this dear," he said. To her shock and surprise, he grabbed her blade and pulled her forward. Christine let out a scream as Hook tackled her to the ground, his hands enclosing around her throat even as blood seeped from the wound now deep in his palm. He cackled madly as he stared down at her.

"I've got you now you wretched girl!" he shrieked out. Christine squirmed beneath him, her legs and hands shoving against him the best she could.

"Christine!" Swift exclaimed.

"God dammit Hook, give it up!" Tide roared. His hands were crushing her windpipe, the air seeping from her lungs.

"Christine get out of there!" Rocket shouted. Suddenly Hook's grip released, his eyes widening as he stumbled to his feet. There, sticking out from the left side of his neck, was a small blade. He swayed and wobbled as he turned around only to find Peter standing there.

"It's over," Peter whispered. Christine immediately shot to her feet before shoving her blade forward. The silver sliced through the left side of his chest, coming out red on the other side; she had hit his heart. With one last gasp of breath, Hook plunged over the back of the ship and vanished beneath the dark waves of the ocean.

"We did it," Christine whispered in shock. The entire deck erupted with screams and shrill screeches of excitement. Hook was finally dead!

The skies began to clear up again, stars peeking out from behind the clouds as the moon's color shone through and lit up the ship. The fires almost seemed to put themselves out, the rest of the fairies who had been hiding out floating up from their hideouts as Indian howls echoed through the forest. Christine couldn't believe this was happening; everything was back to normal!

"Peter, peter come look," she cheered. As soon as she turned around though, horror flooded over the happiness. Peter was stumbling to keep on his feet, his eyes fluttering closed and suddenly, he too was plunging over the railing.

"Peter, no!" she screamed as she made a leap after him. Her arms managed to latch onto his waist, her eyes slamming closed. She couldn't let him die now, she just got back to him! Her arms wrapped tightly around him, her hand shielding his head against her chest as she braced for impact. It was too late for her to focus enough to fly and before she knew it, they had plunged into the dark ocean.


	20. Chapter 20 Happily Ever After?

SORRY IT'S SO BLOODY LATE!

I kept playing with the ending but nothing seemed right. I didn't want one of those crappy endings, but I did make it kind of sappy...I hope you like it anyway, all in all!

* * *

Darkness. Crashing waves. Throbbing pain. _Why_?

Panic. Fear. Gasping Breaths. Pleading wishes. _Don't let this be the end!_

"Peter, can you hear me? Please, open your eyes," Christine begged as she gently shook him. Blood was still crusted around his wounds, some even still bleeding, as sand began to turn red. She slipped her shirt off, luckily always having a tank top underneath, before attempting to stop the blood. This couldn't be happening, not now, not now!

"Peter, come on you've got to wake up. You have to be ok," she pleaded.

"Christine, we have to get him back to The Shrieking Cave and fast. He's lost too much blood," Rapid said suddenly. The Lost Boys were rushing towards them, her heart lifting a bit.

"Hunter and Swift will get the medicine woman while Rapid goes to get advice from Merrick. Understand? Help me lift him up, Bolt, Christine you hold his head," Rocket ordered. Everyone immediately bolted towards their destinations, Christine's hands gently cupping Peter's head as Rocket and Bolt lifted him from the sand. He felt so limp as they carried him; he was dying, she knew it. But, this couldn't be the end. She came back, she came back to him!

"Hold on, Pete, hold on," Bold whispered as they wound their way through the trees.

Hours passed by, no, three days passed by and Peter still did not wake. The medicine woman had been through twice a day, but still nothing had changed. Rocket and Hunter even flew Merrick in, but he said the same thing; patience. Peter had to fight now, all they could do was wait. Christine elected herself to tend to Peters wounds while the Lost Boys were gone. They had joined the effort to return Neverland to what it once was. The day before they had pulled Hook's body from the ocean's water only to bury him in the dirt beneath Hangmen's Tree. He was gone, and this time everyone knew it was forever. Slowly, peace was returning.

"Good morning, Peter," Christine said as she pulled the bear skin curtain to his room away. A tray of bandages, alcohol, tape and water clung in her hands. Once again, she found those green crystals closed. She frowned a bit before setting the tray on the table and sitting on the log next to where he laid. Slowly she began to unravel the old bandages from the day before. The stab wound in his shoulder was the only thing that was still bleeding, but the others were healing nicely. The color was returning to his cheeks, and they were even getting him to drink water, even though it was subconsciously.

"This may sting," she warned as she soaked a cloth in alcohol. She knew he couldn't hear her, but talking to him made her feel like he was listening anyway. Gently she dabbed his wounds with the cloth, tenderly addressing his wounds. Hook did this to him, but because of her, Peter let it happen. Sure Peter said those things to make her leave, but now that she knew it was only to protect her, she couldn't help but feel guilty. She could have protected him, no matter what.

"How's he doing?" Rocket asked from the doorway. Christine shrugged before smiling back at him.

"Not sure, but he's looking better and better everyday. He'll pull through this, Rocket, he's stronger then that," she said. Rocket remained silent before nodding and leaving back down the hallway again. He felt guilty, she knew it. He was one of the leaders of the group and he felt like he let everyone down. Let Peter down. Christine knew this wasn't true though; nobody could have helped them….Once she finished bandaging the stab wound, she stood to her feet and picked up the glass of water.

"I-I'm sorry if I spill again," she said with a sigh. The last time she attempted to get him to drink, she spilled it down his neck. Gently she lifted his head with her free hand before setting the glass to his lips. Slowly she poured it into his mouth and, luckily, it didn't come back up. Once the glass was empty she laid his head back down, pulling his hair back away from his eyes. He looked cold, like a stone figure. This wasn't her Peter, the one who was always playing around with a wide smile across his face. Would her Peter, ever come back?

Suddenly, she felt his body shift, her heart flipping when she saw those green eyes open. For a few brief moments, the wind was the only thing speaking.

"P-Peter, are you ok?" she whispered, but his eyes didn't shift and he remained silent. He had been asleep for three days; he was probably trying to figure everything out.

"Don't move, I'll go get Rock-"

"Why did you come back?" Peter cut her off. Christine blinked a bit in confusion. The first few moments of his wake, he brings this up?

"You're wounds need to be tended to. Merrick and that medicine woman from the Indian encampment told me-"

"Why did you come back? Why did you save me? I-I destroyed you, intentionally, I tore your heart into pieces, but here you are. Why? Please, why?" Peter begged. Christine swore that she could see tears trickling down his cheeks, his chest attempting to catch his breath as he gripped the bed sheet, eyes wide. Her teeth clamped down onto her bottom lip as she watched him; he was an emotional wreck after everything Hook had done.

"Say something, p-please say something," Peter said. Christine shrugged before she shook her head.

"I-I don't know why. I never had any intentions of returning here, but I got a key and then Tink came, and suddenly I had the urge to return. To find answers," she said.

"You could have left me strapped to that pole, or let me drown in the sea right after Hook. That way two legends would have finally-"but Christine silenced him, her hands clasping over his cheeks as blue met green.

"That's enough, Peter. When I saw what had happened here, what had happened to you, I had completely forgotten what you said. All I wanted was to save The Lost Boys, save Neverland and save you. If I knew that you were dead, Peter, I wouldn't know what to do with myself," she whispered.

"You'd be happy," Peter choked out.

"I'd die of a broken heart," Christine said with a smile. Peter went silent to this, those green orbs wide with shock and surprise.

"You said those things to get me to leave, to get me to escape what you knew Hook was going to do. I understand that now, which is why I refused to give up on you. You've saved my life more then I can count. It was my turn to return the favor," she said. She felt his body relax and soon he was sitting himself up. There the two sat in silence, Christine glancing him over to make sure he was moving alright. He had been through more then anyone ever deserved.

"Christine?" Peter called out. Christine glanced up at him, her head tilting a bit in confusion.

"What is it Peter?" she asked.

"Those things that I said, all of it was a lie. The Lost Boys wants you here and even Tink wants you here too. I was hesitant to even bring you to Neverland since I thought that after a day you'd want to go back home. But you never showed any hint of wanting that. After time, it felt like you belonged here with us on the island and it felt perfect. When I heard of Hook's plan I couldn't risk any of us losing you, I just couldn't. So I had to send you away, make you feel like you really were unwanted," he said almost absent mindedly. Christine smiled as she gently took his hand in her own.

"Peter, I'm not going anywhere," she said happily. Peter's head snapped up to her, causing her to giggle.

"But, what about your family? Don't you want to grow up and get m-married or whatever? Have kids?" he questioned. Christine shook her head before shrugging.

"My mother is obsessed with my brothers and my father is just there really. I mean I love them, but I believe my place is here. I'm not into the whole white gown alter thing, I'd probably end up tripping down the aisle anyway. And, here, I'd be able to take care of the Lost Boys," she said. Peter's shocked expression softened before he gave a nod.

"I'm glad," he said softly. Suddenly there came a shout from the hallway, Christine whirling around to find all of the Lost Boys crammed in the doorway.

"Is it true!" Hunter exclaimed.

"How long have you five been standing there?" Christine demanded.

"Not only is Peter awake, but Christine is staying too!" Rocket cheered, all of them piling into the room. Christine squealed as Swift leaped into her lap and hugged her neck, the others tackling Peter as a ball of light pranced around their heads.

"Good grief man, gave us a heart attack you did," Bolt said.

"We thought you were a gonna for sure!" Rocket exclaimed. Christine rolled her eyes as she hugged Swift tightly.

"So much for all the good thoughts for Peter you guys," she scolded, all of them shrugging with their usual grins back across their faces.

"Oi, we need to let everyone know that Peter's awake!" Swift shouted.

"Hurry now, the moon's already starting to take flight," Bolt shouted, Christine sighing as all of them tore from the room.

"We better go outside and watch," Peter said as she flipped the sheets away. Christine immediately shot to her feet in case he collapsed again.

"Are you sure you're up to flying?" she questioned. Peter rolled his eyes before he smirked.

"I'm Peter Pan, nothing stops me," he said as he placed his hands onto his hips. Christine rolled her eyes again; well, at least his cockiness was still in tack.

"Come on now, hurry!" Peter exclaimed. Before she knew what was happening Peter had scooped her up into his arms and took off soaring through the roof. She squealed out in shock before latching onto his neck in fright.

Soon they were engulfed by the night air, the howls and yips of the Lost Boys echoing through the forests. Christine couldn't hold back her giggle as she stared up at the stars. This is where she belonged; it was where she was happiest.

"Hey, Christine? There was something else I lied about too," Peter suddenly said. He had slowed to a stop, not hovering in the sky. Christine slipped from his grasp a bit, her form floating there in front of him, their arms holding each other. His green orbs seemed to be glowing from the moonlight, her cheeks flushing when she realized she was blushing.

"And what was that?" she asked.

"When I said that, Wendy, was the only one I'd ever love. I've realized now that, even with the little bit I know about this emotion, it's what I feel towards you too. I never knew you could love more then one person," he said.

"Do you, really mean that, Peter?" Christine asked. Peter smiled as he nodded confidently.

"I really do mean it," he said. Christine couldn't hide her smiled as she looked up at him, blue meeting green.

"I'm glad, because, I have the same emotion towards you, Peter Pan," she said. Her stomach was fluttering and flipping wildly. She felt like a little school girl!

"Christine, can I give you something?" Peter asked shakily.

"Of course, what is it?" she asked curiously. Gently Peter placed his forehead to hers, chills surging down her spine.

"Something, that is now yours," he whispered. Then, their lips met. Christine's nerves exploded in shock, her eyes widening a bit before she suddenly pulled away. Peter blinked a bit in confusion.

"Was that right? Wendy called it a thimble, or was it really a kiss? I-I guess it's been awhile, I can't remember," he mumbled. Christine giggled before she shook her head and lifted his chin.

"That was a definite kiss; our kiss," she whispered before their lips locked gently again.

It was rumored that the two were married, other rumors say they left Neverland years later. But, I believe, that the boy who never grows up finally found that one _girl_ who would never grow up either and they truly, madly, deeply, fell in love to live Happily Ever After.

_**END**_

_**

* * *

**_Wow, already, after what, like a year and a half almost two years it's finally finished. Time seemed like it passed by so fast with this story!

I hope people will read this still and enjoy it just as much, like those stories you read over and over cause you love it so much. xP Hahaha jk

But I do want to thank _everyone_ for their support and kind words through out this adventure. It has been the best adventure EVER! Teehee

I'm not sure what Ill be writing next, but hopefully it catches as much praise and love as everyone has given Christine and the Neverland crew over this entire adventure. I will miss all of your quirky comments and I love you all dearly! Keep trying, never give up, and always keep hope. Not EVERYTHING's impossible. :) 3

Love always and forever x10000,

~WishingSinner


End file.
